


霜铁【已授权翻译】Green Angel's Light

by ogege, phoenixreal



Series: 【已授权翻译】Green Angel's Light [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arrogance, Asgard, Avengers Tower, Avengers in Asgard, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Hurt Tony Stark, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, L is a Dick, Lemon, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, Nightmares, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Parent Furiosa, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Loki (Marvel), Red String of Fate, Revenge, Soul Bond, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Angst, Tony-centric
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogege/pseuds/ogege, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: 托尼不断收到恶作剧之神的回访，但他不知道为什么，最后，他开始认为他是某种守护天使，因为他似乎总是出现在他最需要人的时候。他的世界很快在他周围瓦解，而洛基从来没有多少耐心，最后把托尼抓起来带走了，然而，洛基的敌人们却把它当成了一个机会，托尼随后发现了自己是多么的脆弱当他没有他的战甲时。（其实就是相互救赎啦）原作者网址https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140572/chapters/4676025#workskin





	1. 绿色的影子

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的话  
> 第一层弧形完成。将继续到20章以后。请注意：这是一篇焦虑的文章。它不漂亮，也不浪漫或甜蜜。我计划下一步给洛基一个救赎的弧线，但他相当傲慢，有权，而且总的来说是个混蛋。托尼更接近于漫画中的托尼·斯塔克(Tony Stark)，他在漫画中因为酗酒而失去了一切，所以在开始之前，他的情绪相当混乱。我使用标签是有原因的，请注意。

第一章（一）

第一次发生的时候，Tony是非常震惊的。

当他感到一种有人正盯着他的那种奇怪的感觉时，他正在他的车库里焊接Mark20的底架，他的新巨蟒，他这样称呼它。那种感觉几乎就像是他可以感知到有另一个人在这个房间里，而不是平日里他被人们关注的那种感觉，它是性质完全不同的事情。他摇了摇头，就那样带着焊接护目镜在四周查找，然后停顿了一下。

这很奇怪，因为没有人会来他的实验室，除非他的那群队友想从他这里得到些什么，并且他们绝对不会一句话也不说就只是那样静静的看着他。他等了一会，想看看那种感觉是否消失了。

这种恶劣的＂入侵＂开始于三个多月前，并且从那时候起他们就没见过Thor了，但是他邀请了其他的复仇者成员将斯塔克大厦当做一个家，还非正式的将它命名为复仇者联盟大厦。他们非常迅速的接受了他的邀请，不过Tony常常想知道是否他的金钱和为他们提供的装备才是他们想要呆在这里的唯一原因。

Fury曾想要每个人都呆在航空母舰上，老实说，他愿意提供斯塔克大厦的原因之一就是想让SHIELD的领导者生气，同时他也想让Bruce留下，他知道如果Bruce必须留在离SHIELD太近的地方的话他就会再次离开，这也是提供给他一个稍微中立的地方去工作以及留下来的机会。说实话，虽然Tony可能永远也不会说出口，但他仍旧渴望Bruce的友谊超过一切。

有时候他很孤独，但他不能将它告诉任何一个人，因为他是Stark。他也想看看在那场错误到极致的战斗过后他和Steve之间的友谊是否已经不可能再重归于好，对于Natasha他仍旧警惕，而clint总是一副仿佛他很有趣的样子似的。

这种被监视的感觉并没有消失。

他猜测是否是Steve已经下来了然后发出哼响在等着他承认他的存在。他总觉得Steve希望自己在他走进房间时转身然后对他敬礼，有时候Tony确实那样做了，然而那只是因为他想和他开个玩笑。那样虽然总会看到一副生气的表情在大兵的脸上，但好在至少他停止了＂敬礼是一种特权＂这样的废话了，切，好像Tony在乎那些似的。

他关掉手电筒后缓缓站直，他很好奇，但同时，他感到一种奇怪的感觉爬上他的脊椎，他转过身，拉下焊接护目镜，却看到了一个意料之外的人。

Loki穿着一身金绿搭配的长袍站在车库中央环顾四周，对他来说就好像他出现在那儿是一件再正常不过的事情了。

Tony并没有看到任何武器或者盔甲，Loki也没有带着他当初带着一支外星军队试图征服地球时带着的那个夸张的头盔，他看起来十分的淡然且从容不迫，好像他并没有以不知名的办法出现在斯塔克大厦的实验室的中心——这个完全可能比诺克斯堡垒和五角大楼加起来还要安全的多的地方的话。

Tony为了确认他不是幻觉而盯着他看了好一会。这并不是他第一次想象看到那个经常出现在他夜里恐惧中的身影，他害怕被丢出他大厦窗户的玻璃然后盘旋着掉向地面。

他艰难的咽下喉咙后的唾液和胆汁，侥幸的想着他此时是否早已失去了他的思维，毕竟他已经好几天没有睡了不是吗。

＂sir，有入侵者＂，Jarvis开口道。

噢，好吧，既然Jarvis都说有入侵者了，那表明这个站在他车库里的人影并不是什么所谓的心理崩溃导致噩梦场景折射到了白天的指示。

＂认真的？Jarvis？＂，Tony在Jarvis告诉他更多的细节来证明这件事之前打断了他，事实已经很明显了，他不需要那些了。

Jarvis想告诉他什么呢？有一个被像神一样供奉的外星人站在他的实验室？Tony开口：＂我想我看得出来。＂

＂抱歉，sir＂，Jarvis道歉，＂恐怕我并没有被设计成能检测到瞬移魔法特色之类的功能。＂

＂我们必须得解决这个问题。＂，Tony小声地咕哝着扯下焊接手套然后小心地靠近Loki。

当Jarvis说话时，Loki似乎并不惊讶，只是继续着他之前的事，就好像在环顾商店一样。

Tony并不确定会发生什么事，但他现在并没有掉进什么圈套里，Tony非常清楚Loki可以轻易做到它，Thor曾让他们见识过他弟弟的能力。

Loki转过身来笑着看向他：＂嗨，Anthony Stark。＂

＂你知道的，我们仍旧有一个Hulk在楼上，他很乐意在地板上留下另一个Loki—print。＂，Tony说着，然后走的更近了，将他的工具放到桌上，带着一丝战栗。

但是，为什么他的心跳的这么快呢？这并不是他第一次见到神，而且这次Loki并没有带武器，当然，这并不是意味着他就没有危险了，Tony可不是白痴。

Loki叹了口气，转身远离他同时手腕交叉在他的脊椎底部，＂我不是来打架的，我只是来拜访你的＂他说道，耸了耸肩，而后环顾四周。

Tony也没看是否适合就啪的一声将手镯扣在西服上，上次Loki在他身边的时候，他并不友好，直接将他从楼上扔了下去并试图接管整个世界。Loki的形象经常出现在频繁的噩梦中，以及导致他短暂死亡的传送门，事实上，他最近做了很多噩梦，他并不想谈起那些。

＂呃，可我并不相信，不过为什么是这儿，斑比？＂

Loki摇摇头，带着他惯有的欺骗性的微笑转过来：＂老实说，我不确定，当我想到达我想去的地方后，我就到了这了。＂

＂那你为什么出现在这，你仍旧没有给出一个满意的回答，小斑比＂，Tony说到，他应该把其余的复仇者们叫过来，但是出于某种原因，他很好奇并且想知道到底是什么东西把谎言之神带到了他的门口。

那种奇怪的感觉现在更强烈了，他不知道那是什么，但他确信那和魔法有关，操他妈的魔法，他恨魔法。

Loki摇了摇头，＂老实说，我并不确定，斯塔克之子＂，说着他又环顾了一下车间。

＂你花在机械上的时间要比你和其他人一起相处的时间要多得多，这在我对人类的了解中来说是很不寻常的＂，他若有所思的说着，双手依旧背在身后，＂为什么呢？＂

Tony不假思索的哼了一声：＂因为它们更简单，我不用担心会被自己设计的东西背叛。＂

Tony说完后迅速眨了下眼睛，眉毛不悦的皱起，见鬼的，他他妈的为什么会说这个？

当然，这是事实，但他从来没有告诉过任何人。

Tony又抬起头看向Loki，想知道他究竟是为何而来。

他摆脱掉那些试图强迫自己去面对他相较于生活在他周围着的人却更热爱自己的机器的原因。

他深皱眉头瞪向邪神，他是不是对自己使用了某种真理魔法？他简直讨厌死魔法了，愚蠢的魔法神和他们同样愚蠢的瞬移魔法以及真理魔法，喔，去他妈的魔法。

Loki皱起眉，冷冷的看着那个矮个子男人，＂的确＂，他若有所思地说。

这个回答完全出乎他的意料，主要是因为他知道那是真的，当然了，谎言之神可以察觉到那个。  
他原本以为会从他那里得到一些＂聪明＂的回答，但他没想到他得到的却是纯粹的事实。

不过，Loki注意到的远不止这些，那是一个如此纯粹的事实，即便是他自己的魔法也不能破坏它。用人类的话来说，真有这样的纯粹吗？他认为那是不可能的。

＂你最近怎么样？＂，Loki一边问一边随意拿起桌上的一条未完成的线路仔细检查。

和Thor不同的是，Loki学习了很多人类的信息，其中就包括技术。他知道其他神永远不会意识到的事情，他知道人类是如何工作的，他对技术的了解是他哥哥永远无法了解且无法做到的。

对Loki来说，技术不过是另一种需要理解的魔法，他并没有像Tony那样完全掌握这种特殊的魔法，并不是所有的魔法神都能掌握所有类型的魔法。令他困惑不解的是，为什么人类对其他类型的魔法不屑一顾，反而要采用这种技术魔法？对这些愚蠢的猴子们来说难道不是所有不能理解的事情都是神奇的吗？

Tony看着他：＂一个神在我的车库里和我闲聊，接下来还会发生什么？难道是那个浑身都是雷电的家伙感觉到你在人类世界然后飞过来把窗户砸碎？＂

＂我的意思是，我受够了这里一直要更换玻璃了，它们可不便宜。＂

＂噢，我在关押我的牢里，那个Thor将我丢在的舒服的地方。＂

Loki说完后转身离开并且消失在一团绿色的烟雾里。

Tony看了看他呆了很久的地方，摇了摇头，愚蠢的神以及他愚蠢的魔法，他这么想着，然后回去工作，不再想这些事了。

Tony那双灵巧的双手以极少人能拥有的速度快速舞动着，凡是看过他工作的人都特别的钦佩，尽管很少有人看他工作。尽管Loki让他分心了，Tony还是迷上了他正在做的事情中，当然了，他心里想的很清楚，Loki在给他捣乱，肯定是他干的，没别的了，他在骗他，那是他最擅长的事。他是恶作剧和诡计之神，他甚至不是一个真正的阿斯加德人，他来自一个和Thor完全不同的地方，Thor不愿透露他弟弟的真实身份，只说是九界中的另一个地方。

Tony的世界照常运转，入侵后的三个月里，他把大部分的时间都花费在了清理工作和灾后重建上。当然，斯塔克大厦已经完工，并为不同的复仇者创建了专门的楼层，他为自己的成就感到骄傲，然而，还有很多工作要做。

起初，似乎每个人都高兴有机会在这样好的一个地方生活，Tony真的想让他们快乐，在重建过程中，他为团队中的每个成员建造了区域以及其他几个客区，以防团队成员未来数量增加。他给每一个人一部手机和一台连接着Jarvis的电脑，他同意在一些项目上和Fury以及SHIELD合作，只要那些项目和武器无关。

已经没有太多要他操心的事了，除了那不断折磨他的噩梦，他会独自处理这个，就像他一直做的那样。


	2. 绿色的影子

第一章（二）

第二次发生的时候，Tony正从浴室里往出走，然后差点撞上Loki。

那时已经是几个月后了，当时他意识到他正在自己的淋浴间里生闷气，他正要走出淋浴间时，抬头看了一分钟，发现Loki正目不转睛地盯着他胸前的反应堆。

Tony眨了眨眼，用一只手抓了条毛巾裹在腰上，并且为自己现在处于裸体状态而心烦意乱。老实说，这已经是糟糕的一周了，所以Loki以偷窥狂的身份出现在他的浴室里并不让他大吃一惊，他在淋浴时沉溺于一段自怜的时光里，盘算着他是否有可能将所有的事情彻底搞砸，然后他得出了一个肯定的答案，因为Tony Stark总会搞砸所有的事情。

他瞥了一眼柜台上的剃须刀套装，奇怪的是，他洗澡的时候脑子里一直想着这件事，尤其是那把直剃刀，它一直保持着令人难以置信的锋利。

＂呃，好吧，你突然出现在我的浴室里这有点让人毛骨悚然，你这个出现时毫无声息的家伙＂，在邪神目光锐利的盯着他几分钟后Tony最终开口道。

＂我的意思是，这种行为在我们这里被称为跟踪，你可能会为此被逮捕……呃……我知道我是世界上最了不起的人，但这还是有点奇怪。＂

＂这个＂，Loki摸上他胸前的反应堆，手指在那个发光的物体和它周围的肌肉上滑动，皱着眉说到，＂我控制不了你，是因为我无法触及你的心脏。＂

Tony颤抖着，因为Loki的手指擦过反应堆外壳旁过于敏感的皮肤，尽管洗了个热水澡，浑身热气腾腾的，但此刻还是突然感到浑身冷的要命。

＂是的＂，Tony几乎被他冰冷的触摸逼的喘不过气来，＂微型电弧反应堆，它维持着我的命，能让我免于死亡。＂

＂你为什么需要它？你能代替你的心脏吗？＂，Loki问道。

Loki盯着电弧反应堆的蓝光时，他的眼睛在一种奇怪的、发光的绿色和蓝色间闪烁着，但他仍旧一直盯着它，视线从未离开过。

Tony摇了摇头：＂不能，但是我心脏周围有大块的弹片，这东西能阻止弹片穿过它从而杀死我。＂

Tony又皱起了眉头，搞什么鬼，他为什么要对Loki这么诚实？他明明已经准备好了一句他随意编造的解释了——他根本没有心，这个反应堆就是证据。

但他却并没有那样说。

Tony咽了口唾沫后抬头看向Loki，突然觉得自己的心跳有点加速。

Loki点了点头，一股绿色的能量从他的指尖冒出，它落在了闪烁着光芒的蓝色弧线上，那让Tony吓了一跳。

＂有趣，看来人类的心脏和灵魂之间有着某种联系＂，Loki说到，然后消失在一股绿色的薄雾里，与浴室里的蒸汽混合在一起，让Tony什么也看不见。

＂sir，有……＂，Jarvis开口。

＂闭嘴，Jarvis＂，Tony叹了口气，摇了摇头，摇摇晃晃的走出浴室。

他在床上坐了下来，揉了揉太阳穴，陌生人和陌生人，起初，他和Loki之间。

Loki先是随机出现，而今天他在淋浴后花了半个小时思考生活是否还值得继续下去时，他又出现了。

恐慌袭击变的更加频繁，那个被炸飞的通往太空的入口和洞穴的梦比以往任何时候都要来的更加明亮和生动，但奇怪的是，Loki的脸不再让他感到恐惧，不过，Loki不在的时候，他已经受够了。

他把它们藏的很好，在他的队友眼里他仍旧是他一贯的那幅滚蛋的模样。他咽了口唾沫，把眼睛紧紧的闭了会，他们必须那样看待他，他不能让他们看到他的这部分，他绝不可能让自己在他们面前变的一无是处又软弱无力，可尽管如此，他还是迫切的想要确保他们从来没有看到过他外表下掩藏的真实模样。

防止未授权就私自访问的最简单的方法就是设置一个防火墙，而这一点上Tony做的很好。没有人能打破他这种趾高气扬又自信满满的态度，他总是会把所有不好的事情用一句俏皮话或者粗俗话揭过，毕竟这是他确保他不必再想着他们所说的那些话的最好的办法了。

如果他看起来受伤了，他们就会知道，他们就会知道他也是一个有心的人，而且每次被伤到后都很痛。

当Steve像教训一个五岁的孩子一样教训他时他很难过，他并没有看到那个曾经装饰着他墙壁的童年英雄，他只看到了一个站在他父亲的角度对他不屑一顾的人。

但Tony接受了它，甚至渴望它，Steve知道Haward stark是多么伟大的一个人，当然，他也就会知道Tony stark并不是一个伟大的人。当然了，他比任何一个人都要清楚，或许除了Obie？有时候他从Steve身上看到了Obie的影子，他想像个害怕的孩子一样逃跑和躲藏，因为他再也不能忍受那种伤害和痛苦了。

也许Steve才是团队里伤他最深的那个人，他会斥责他不是团队中的一员并且说他拒绝服从命令。Steve不理解他，最让他伤心的是，Steve有他的想法，但他拒绝去改变，也拒绝去尝试理解Tony。

Tony曾经还是一个孩子时，他坐在床头带着幸福而憧憬的眼神看着美国队长的海报，发誓有一天会成为他这样的英雄，而现在，他想，他败的再惨不过了。

那同样很伤人——当Bruce激愤地说着长篇大论指责Tony的反技术却心安理得的用他提供的那些反技术来推进他自己的研究时。

他爱Bruce，但当Bruce和他谈论说他对技术过于依赖时，他总觉得自己很渺小，每当那个时候，他总会将手放在胸前，抚摸着维持他生命的科技。

他想告诉Bruce，他已经做了很多了，他发明了几十种救生设备和移植体，还专门为他研究了一些东西。

然而，Bruce并没有看出他眼底的受伤——他用一贯的傻笑和白眼转移了话题。

当Bruce指责他因酗酒或睡眠不足而伤害自己的身体时，他也是那样做的。

Bruce不明白，也无法明白。

那依旧很伤人——Natasha自以为她知道他的一切，可事实上其实她什么也不知道。

她相信自己是个超级间谍，她知道所有血淋淋的细节，会把Tony控制在一个他永远也不可能达到的标准上。她会告诉他，他比他所犯的那些错误要好得多，所以他应该停止犯错误；她会告诉他，他父亲在他生命中的缺席并不能成为他憎恨权威的借口；她会告诉他，Obie想杀他已经是过去式了，他应该向前看；她会告诉他，和其他人相比他所遭受的折磨根本不算什么。简而言之，为了所谓的帮助他，她会把他的一切都说的毫无价值，否认他的一切——而那时他会说个笑话，然后颤抖着双手走开。

那一切就好像倘若他不能处理好自己的那些问题（心理方面以及别的什么），那他就一定是出了什么问题似的，因为别人遭受的要比他惨的多。

他就糟糕到全是槽点和缺陷以至于不能忘记如此＂简单＂的事情吗？

那照旧很伤人——当clint拿他酗酒和风流韵事开玩笑时，clint不明白酒精是他的保护伞，而沉迷女色是他除了麻木之外唯一能感受到别的东西的方法，即便那仍旧远远不够。

clint偶尔会拿着写着他和各种女人的风流韵事的文章到他面前追问，想了解那些和他上过床的高调女性的详细情况以及之后的情况，而那时他则会开个玩笑，装出一副若无其事的样子，但他内心里却在重复这样一个事实——每次他从床上爬起来，离开一个熟睡的女人，感到自己被利用了，被丢下了，迷失了，孤独了，然后他会冲个澡，来掩盖那些总是掉下的眼泪，接着他会拿起一瓶酒精饮料将自己的思绪淹没，然后在Pepper将她们处理掉之前把自己藏进车间。

但在所有人里，只有Pepper和Rhodey能伤他最深，他爱他们胜过世间一切，他愿意为他们做任何事，事实上，他在某些方面确实做到了这点。  
在他最低潮的时候，他们陪在他身边，即便他们什么也不知道。尽管他们认为自己是Tony Stark的专家，他们不知道发生在他身上的一些事，一些只有他才知道的事，因为其他人已经将它带进了坟墓里。

他们不理解他与酒精的持续争斗，他想为了他们变的更加完美，他试着去追求Pepper，他想变的完美成为她的完美先生，但她还是离开了他，他们来来回回的兜兜转转，但这并没有扼杀他对她的爱。而Rhodey，虽然他最终会厌倦Tony的行为，但他爱他的朋友胜过语言所能表达的。

所以这一周仍旧是每个人都对Tony有意见的一周。

Tony几乎到了崩溃的边缘，但他还是穿好衣服去车库里和他的那些机器一起工作，不去想其他人在做什么，想什么，这对他来说不重要，真的，这没什么的。

第三次的时候Tony正深陷在噩梦般的回忆里。

他又回到了那个山洞里，当他们在没有麻醉的情况下切开他的胸膛时，他尖叫着，看着那些脸在黑暗中旋转，发出嘲讽的笑声。

他在和看不见的攻击者搏斗，尖叫着要他们停下来，就这么停下来，他听到自己的骨头裂开了，甚至连乙醚都不足以把它完全消灭掉，这种气味一直留在他的记忆中，直到今天还让他感到恶心。

他伸手胡乱的在空中抓着，大叫一声后坐了起来，喘息了一会儿，汗水从脸上滴下来，从背上滑下来。

＂贾维斯，微光模式＂，他用刺耳的声音说，显然他又在睡梦中大喊大叫了。

“从那以后我就再也睡不着了，”他咕哝着，眼睛后面开始隐隐作痛，他呻吟着，揉了揉眼睛，直到看见火花后站了起来，停下来去看正坐在房间角落里的椅子上的Loki。

＂你过去常常这样吗？＂，洛基若有所思地问。

托尼叹了口气：＂你打算一直这样突然出现吗？＂

当他看到Loki的时候，他甚至已经不再退缩，也许如果他停下来想一想，他会发现这很奇怪。这个把他扔出了窗外，试图并且几乎成功地接管了这个世界，把每个人的世界都搞得支离破碎的男人，邪神，不知原因，莫名其妙的拜访了他三次，而他并不在意这一点，这难道不奇怪吗？

＂我不确定，你引起了我的兴趣，我决定研究你＂，Loki舒舒服服的坐在那张大椅子上，双腿岔开，两条胳膊搭在那条长毛织绒物的扶手上。不过这次他并没有穿那件金绿色长袍，而且一条宽松的裤子和一件糟透了的绿色衬衫，他的头发向后梳到颈后，这是今晚的另一个不同。

Tony翻了个白眼，一动不动的站着：＂我不是笼子里供你观察和研究的动物。＂

Tony一边说一边用床边的毛巾擦拭着脸，很久以前他就学会了在床边放三样东西——一杯水，一瓶苏格兰威士忌，一条毛巾，而今晚，他想他可能会将这三样东西都用上。

＂但你是，Tony，只是你的笼子是这座大厦和你的思想。＂

Tony看着绿色的神，皱眉：＂这是什么意思？＂

＂镀金的笼子还是笼子＂，Loki说着又在一片黑绿色的烟雾中消失了。

＂sir＂，Jarvis开口。

＂我对阿斯加德所有自称神的白痴发誓，如果你再次试图警告我有入侵者,我会关闭你的演讲程序一个星期＂，Tony把毛巾摔掉，为Jarvis似乎无法查明洛基的到来并且直到他离开才能发现这一事实感到愤怒。

他怀疑Loki是不是对他们做了什么手脚——在第一次Jarvis几乎和他一样意识到他的存在后，噢，该死的魔法。

＂啊，是的，sir＂，Jarvis之后再也没有开口，当托尼扑通一声扑到床上后。

Tony花了一晚上的时间思考Loki到底为什么一直出现，没有一个是好的迹象，托尼知道那几次迹象。

Loki第一次来车库的时候，虽然他当时正处于愤怒引发的工作狂热状态中，但除此之外，没什么特别的；他记得第二次是在他和队友们度过了艰难的一周后，他感到特别沮丧，那一次，他的思绪危险地飘向那些他大部分时间都不想去的地方——他的脑子里有一些非常阴暗的地方；而这一次，他又陷入到了过去，自从Loki第一次来到这里，他又有过其他的记忆闪回，但没有一次像这次那么严重，他想。

在他需要有人陪伴的时候出现吗？Tony哼了一声，对，就像在所有人里Loki是守护天使之类的，不过那根本就是是痴心妄想。

他叹了口气，用胳膊遮住眼睛，等待着他知道不会来的睡眠。

再一次的拜访差不多已经是两个月之后了，不过那次至少Tony知道。

那一次，Tony正在清理反应弧外壳时，他又一次感觉到有人在看他，他对此视而不见，直到Loki又一次穿着绿色长袍在他身旁走来走去，似乎被他所做的事情迷住了。

＂在你询问之前，我先说这只是一个例行维护，如果我不清理它，它就会感染，可能会扩散到我的心脏，然后在一周内杀死我＂，Tony头也不抬的说道。

Loki看了一会儿：“你把弹片从你胸前取走不是更好？＂

Tony停下来，抬起头：＂嗯，是的，但是现在手术会要了我的命，楼上的研发部门还在研究如何做到这一点，但你知道，这需要时间。＂

他又一次说了实话，他仍旧不知道原因，他不再质疑了，显然他无法对谎言之神说谎。

出于某种原因，他不想像其他人那样把Loki推开，Loki也不是因为喜欢他才出现的，他觉得也许他只是这个神无聊时的一个解闷，它仍然没有解释他是如何出现的，而Thor似乎对他的到访一无所知。

几天前，Thor来到这里告诉Tony彩虹桥终于修好时他还以Loki的食宿问题和房间问题戏弄Thor，而Thor却告诉他Loki大部分时间都在读书和学习。

＂这是你的弱点＂，Loki一边说，一边看着Tony小心翼翼地把棉签伸进反应堆外壳。

Tony耸了耸肩：＂我们都有弱点，Hull就是一个是愤怒的机器，Cap过于古板，你的哥哥过于自大，Natasha只是个人类，Clint也是。＂

他说着抬起头来：＂你有吗？＂

＂弱点？＂Loki问道，随后笑着说，＂我不确定，如果我有的话，不过我现在还没找到。＂

Loki说完后点了点头，但没有动，在Tony完成剩下的步骤将核反应堆装回胸前时也没出声干扰。

当外壳撞击到他的肋骨时，Tony疼得面容扭曲，把反应堆拉回原位，用一块布擦了擦外壳周围的地方，然后抬头一看，发现Loki不见了，一团如往常般的绿雾飘浮在空中。

他摇摇头，叹了口气，站起来，耸了耸肩，穿上衬衫。

Tony完全糊涂了，Loki没有理由继续出现，但他还是出现了。

＂sir，反应堆处于灾难性的级联故障中……＂，Jarvir说到，然后停了下来，＂更正，电弧反应堆正常运行＂。

Tony僵住了，低头看着自己的胸膛，在反应堆发出的耀眼的蓝光中，他看到了一丝绿色。

Loki修好了它吗？他跌跌撞撞地坐到椅子上，稳住身体。

反应堆和底座切断时造成的灾难性的级联故障会杀死他，当然，如果他和那东西相连的话，结果也差不了多少。

他不知道是什么原因导致了这种情况，但他必须在再次发生之前找出原因。

又过了几个月，托尼没有再见到过他那穿着绿衣服的客人，然而，似乎奇怪的事情一直围绕着他。

那座原本会让托尼昏迷一周的大楼以一种相反的方式倒塌了，这不仅无法解释，也完全违背了物理学。

已经损坏了的推进器突然在最后一刻再次运转，尽管它里面有一条断开的电线，而那时候他眼角的余光抓住了一抹不寻常的绿光，当然，他也不确定，可能什么也没有，只是他运气好而已。

那次他意识到自己会被至少三百英尺高的东西打晕过去可却在安好的在草地上醒过来后，队里的每个人都问他这是怎么回事，但他只是耸了耸肩，像往常一样，神气十足的说幸运女神降临在他肩上眷顾了他。

这又是一个他像躲避瘟疫一样逃避睡觉的星期。每天晚上，每当他闭上眼睛的时候，那些仍然让他感到恐惧的事情就会不断地向他袭来。

做噩梦的原因很简单，佩珀和他又分手了，他又一个人睡了。

当她在的时候，他通常可以睡着，但是当他们分开的时候，他就是无法走出过去的回忆和思绪，他尝试着去入睡，但最后却喝下了咖啡，咖啡里通常还夹杂着很多爱尔兰奶油。

今天，又发生了Tony所说的＂Steve事件＂。

＂史蒂夫事件＂指的是Tony做了一件他知道他必须要做但他却因为没有服从命令而被队长斥责的事情。

Tony不断提醒他们，他不是一名士兵，事实上，根据神盾局的说法，他只是一名“顾问”，甚至不是复仇者联盟的成员，尽管他们使用了他所有的设备和他的大厦。

然而这将导致另一场关于Tony拒绝接受权威的争论，这通常会导致Tony丢下一句该死的紧身衣队长，然后躲进车库里做他们要求他做的设备。

这一次，正如Steve所说，他的“傲慢”导致了Clint在他所在的大楼倒塌时受了伤，因为Tony没有回过头来击落瞄准他的无人机AIM。

显然，他们忽略了这样一个事实:尽管有了这个小失误，但他通过转移和击落从头顶飞过的更大的无人机，拯救了其余更多的人。

那架无人机在头顶上投下了一枚威力更大的炸弹，能将他们周围七个街区的大部分炸毁，但Steve对此的反应是，他应该报告上级，让其他人接手，按照他的命令去做。

他无法让Steve明白，根据轨道和速度，没有人能及时到达那里，Steve说Jarvis没有计算过，所以他没有办法知道。

但他已经在脑子里算出来了，可是似乎没有人记得他有能力超越自己设计出来的计算机系统。

此外，这一周里每个人都想要他做到很多不可能的事情，除了甜蜜的忘却外，他什么也不想做。

所以，带着内疚的想法，因为他没有按照Steve说的去做从而导致Clint脚踝骨折以及脑震荡被送进了医药室，他决定做他一直在做的事情。

他试图把自己灌入这种遗忘之中。他坐在车库的中央，周围是各种各样的东西的简图，手里拿着一瓶几乎空了的苏格兰威士忌，他比很久以前更醉了，当然了，喝了五瓶苏格兰威士忌和半瓶杰克酒。

＂你喝醉了，安东尼＂，Loki在Tony身后说。

Tony看过去，看见Loki半跪在地板上的报纸旁边，饶有兴趣地四处张望。他又穿了黑裤子和宽松的绿衬衫，头发扎在后面。托尼不知道他是否能告诉他他的衣服有什么不同，如果他没有喝得这么醉，他可能会问的。

＂别废话，小鹿斑比。＂

＂人类不是在欢乐中喝酒吗?＂洛基问道。

Tony哼了一声作为回应：＂哼，我听说过那种说法，我喝酒是为了把脑子里那些该死的想法封闭掉，忘了我他妈的是多么的一文不值。＂

Loki皱起了眉头：＂这到底是什么意思，安东尼？＂

Tony抬起头来，一双朦胧的眼里充满了血丝，下面还带着深深的黑眼圈：＂一个伟大人物的废物儿子！＂

他说着，举起酒瓶，怒视着里面几乎空无一物的东西，而后叹了口气说：＂不穿盔甲的我他妈什么都不是，这就是我。＂

＂不服从命令，不能及时解决事情，还不如就他妈的这样一直喝，直到我他妈的死于酒精中毒，尽管我得喝更多的酒才能做到这一点……＂，他悲伤的说道，看向小吧台,想去拿他为pepper准备的那瓶杏仁利口酒。

Loki向前倾了倾，把一只手放在托尼的头上，Tony瘫倒在地睡着了。

Loki盯着Tony，用他的魔法把酒精从他的身体里清除出去，抱起他，把他放到皮革沙发上，而后在他身旁坐了下来。

他盯着Tony很长一段时间，直到再也按捺不住好奇心，俯下身子，把一只手放在Tony的头上，闭上他那双熠熠生辉的绿眼睛，找到了他脑海中浮现的记忆。

他已经看到了很多发生的事情，但是托尼现在的行为背后一定有某些原因——而他想知道。

＂我真的不知道该如何处理你的那些事了＂，Pepper伤心的说，＂我爱你，我真的爱你，但相比你的女朋友，我更适合做你的朋友。＂

她站在窗边，手里拿着一块写字板：＂我知道我们已经这样分分合合很多次了，但是Tony，这次，我想我不会再回来了，我非常爱你，但是……我和Happy在一起很幸福，他让我感到幸福。＂

她说，转身面对着他。

Tony从工作中抬起头来，他把一个汽车发动机拆开了：＂好吧，Pepper，我只想让你开心。＂

他对她微笑，即便感到心碎。

至少她和Happy在一起可以有一个美好的生活，Happy可以给她他不能给她的东西，而他仍然可以给她钱能买到的一切她需要的东西，所以这很好。

他对自己这么说。

（场景转变）

＂Tony，看在上帝的份上，你能听到吗？＂Steve在公共频道里朝Tony吼到。

Tony穿着他的盔甲几乎要从天空上掉下来，因为他左边的排斥器出了问题，他没有时间向他们解释他在做什么，他甚至没有意识到他做了什么，直到它被完成，但是内部的行动结束了，他几乎被粉碎在盔甲里，他的左半边身体已经麻木了，Jarvis还在不停地向他汇报盔甲的损坏情况。

＂队长，我现在没法解释＂，Tony说。

他知道任务之后将是又一个精彩的＂史蒂夫事件＂。

他停在地上，把他从楼里救出来的孩子放下，然后又飞走了。

她向她的家人跑去，Tony挥手示意，该死，这次又需要几天的时间才能解决。

＂Tony，你不能总这么做！我叫你往右走，而不是往左走，因为大楼要塌了！＂，Steve仍旧在通讯里朝他吼着。

看来又是一个“史蒂夫事件”时间，托尼叹了口气。

不过他不会费心的，反正他们也不会听他的。

（场景转换）

＂Tony，你修好那些箭了吗？＂，Clint靠着门看向实验室，问道。

Tony抬起头来：＂嗯，是的，已经在名单上了，肥啾。＂

他说着挥手示意对方离开，因为他正试图第三十三次修复反应堆连接故障，这个故障导致它与弧线断开，如果他不搞清楚这是什么引起的，他真的要被这个故障杀死了。

在三千米的高空因失去动能而掉下去可不是个好主意。

＂伙计，你已经做了三个星期了，怎么花了这么长时间？＂Clint皱着眉头问道，＂你又在这里摆弄你的盔甲了吗？说真的，你要知道，如果我们不能至少达到你在铁罐里的水平进行战斗的话，你其实也帮不上什么忙。＂

Tony抬起头来：＂我明天就把它们弄好，它们得花一夜的时间组装一下。＂

他说着把盔甲上的零件放下，看向为Clint和Natasha准备的箭和枪。

＂太好了！谢谢，Tony！＂Clint笑着说，然后离开了。

托尼看着在箭头旁放着的Natasha的枪，她估计会抱怨在昨天执行任务时就该用到它们。

他叹了口气，拿起箭头的示意图，在显示器上拉出他的清单。Fury的5个项目、Stark工业的6个项目、复仇者联盟的26个项目都在计划之列，几乎所有的都被标为优先。

他又一次叹了口气，他猜到下个星期睡觉都不会出现在这个名单上了……

(场景转变)

那是早晨，太阳照进塔楼的上层。

＂Rhodey，我现在没有时间做这个＂，Tony说着从厨房里拿起一个咖啡杯。

他在试图完成Fury要求的一个＂即时＂天空母舰引擎项目之前一夜没睡。

＂Tony，我需要那个无人机设计项目，你最近又没为斯塔克工业公司做过什么，你到底在做什么？Pepper说她不能把你从你玩那些玩具的实验室里拽出来，她甚至不能让你去参加会议＂，他摇着头说。

Tony大脑烦躁不安，开始解释，但这并不能解释清他一直在做什么：＂我会尽力的，Rhodey，但是……＂

＂Tony，你知道，因为你所做的一些事政府对你很不满，如果你不能交付……我不能阻止他们远离你的周围。我的意思是，他们很高兴你给了我一套战争机器套装，但他们不喜欢你在没有他们监管的情况下乱来＂，他叹了口气说。

托尼转动了下眼睛：＂我会去做的，Rhodey，好吗？＂

Rhodey笑了：＂好＂

Loki把手移开，有趣，他想，然后就消失在绿色的烟雾里了。

……

Tony又在医务室了。

但这一次，Bruce不知道该怎么办，Tony的手在他们最后一次执行任务时被粉碎了，他不确定自己能不能医好它们。

他们的任务是处理AIM设施，当然，Tony已经阻止了事情的发生，但当地下室塌陷时，他最终被困住了。好像是他的电弧反应堆触发了一个专为他设计的装置，整个地方都塌了下来，他的盔甲本来还能撑得住，但他的双手被一块混凝土板层夹住了，而这块混凝土板把Hulk和Steve连在了一起。

他们不确定他是否会再使用它们，他们互相取笑Tony的守护天使这次怎么没有出现，他们确信，如果Tony醒着，他也会开同样的玩笑。

当然，这听起来像是Tony会做的事。

他们当然不明白。

因为他每次醒来都会表现的异常偏激激动，他们不得不给他注射镇静剂。

Bruce担心他的心脏承受不了这样的负荷，如果没有电弧反应堆，他可能对前景更有把握，但他不知道在这所有压力下Tony的心早已糟糕透顶了……他还担心Tony在这种状态下会伤害别人，他的情绪太过于起伏不定，他不知道该怎么办，就在他旁边的椅子上睡着了。

Bruce不知道相较于他们将他束缚住留在所谓的港湾里他的问题与他的手其实并没有多大关系。

Bruce不认为Tony会因此而烦恼，他不知道他现在被限制的状况与他以前因神盾局亦或Hulk被限制的状况是一致的。

当然，当Tony惊慌失措的时候，没有人费心去问他到底在恐慌什么，他们只是简单地决定最好是让他在最糟糕的情况下睡一觉，他看起来好像无论什么情况都能用上它，也没有人问为什么。

Bruce醒来时发现房间里有什么绿色的东西在闪烁，他眨了眨眼，惊醒过来，皱了皱眉头，站起来看看Tony。

他意识到有什么不对劲，所以他打开灯，然后发现Tony的手已经完全愈合了。事实上，除了他的电弧反应堆，他身上没有一点伤，尽管他被注射了大量镇静剂，他还是醒了过来，手腕和腿的约束装置都被一种难以置信的强大的东西打破了。

＂Bruce？＂，托尼询问，强迫自己坐起来，盯着自己的手，平静的问，＂你干的？＂

他记得他的手被压碎了，他还记得一道绿色的闪光，但那时Bruce和Steve正在想办法解救他，至于其他的一切都很模糊，他想起了几次恶梦，感到难以置信地害怕，被困在里面无法呼吸。

Bruce摇摇头：＂我没有……＂

Jarvis轻声插话：＂sir，我发现了……＂

Tony听后两眼望着远方，自言自语轻笑：＂好的，Jarvis，我明白了。＂

Bruce困惑地看着Tony：＂我不明白刚才发生了什么事，Tony，但你明白，是不是？＂

Tony傻笑着，似乎还是很累便躺了下来：＂只是我的守护天使，我猜他要迟到了。＂

Bruce盯着他看了很久，然后询问Jarvis：＂Jarvis，这是什么意思？＂

＂我不知道sir指的是什么，班纳博士＂，Jarvis毫无遗漏地回答。

这个谜还会持续一段时间。

Bruce把这件事告诉了其他人，他们谁也弄不清楚是什么原因造成了这样的事。

他们把Tony不寻常的运气告诉了Thor，尽管这样的好运似乎并没有一直跟着他，特别是在他的手被压碎差点被杀时。

Thor评论说，在他看来，好像是某个治疗师用魔法治好了Tony的手，就像他在阿斯加德看到的那样，他知道地球上有巫师，所以也许有人在帮助Tony。

Jarvis并没有帮忙，只说他不知道他们在说什么，没有记录在案的未经授权的来访者。

Tony说他什么也不记得了，他只是庆幸自己的手没事。

不过他更清楚他感觉到了，他开始意识到那是一种魔力的余温。

魔法，他是如此的痛恨它，它正在他的身体和灵魂里流动，但是他开始想要更多的魔法，他开始渴望它了。

……

尽管如此，Steve和Tony仍然每天针锋相对。

“史蒂夫事件”几乎在每次任务结束后都会发生。用他自己的话说，Steve说他总是无赖的处理事情，而不是按照他制定的策略去做，Tony试图解释他试图做到这一点，但这其中有更多的是Steve无法理解的。

再一次，任务有点糟糕，虽然这次没有人受伤，但是Tony又一次没有听Steve的，最后，Steve告诉Tony，Howard会对他儿子感到失望，他只不过是个被宠坏了的富家子弟。

托尼一笑置之，告诉他他爸爸就是这样把他养大的，然后就这样不管了。

但是没有人看到他在电梯里紧紧抓住胸口，感受着那里传来的阵痛。

不管怎么说，那天晚上他得为活动做好准备，这次活动是为了表彰斯塔克工业为这座城市所做的一切。Tony当然得说话，Pepper也得说话，作为特邀嘉宾，Steve准备了一场演讲，作为少数几个对Howard-Stark和那个时代记忆犹新的人之一。当然，复仇者们也被邀请了，尽管他们不需要说话，每个人都很兴奋，尽管对Tony来说，当Steve开始谈论Howard的时候，事情就开始急转直下了。

Tony尽了最大的努力，他真的做到了，他试着坐在自己的座位上，听Steve没完没了地说Howard·Stark是一个多么伟大的人，说他为这个世界带来了多么大的好处，而这对他来说实在是太难了。

Tony发现自己实际上是在从座位上跑到演讲人的右手边，而且还是在大家面前跑。

他撞开卫生间的门，把那天吃的东西全都吐了出来，那基本上相当于喝了一瓶威士忌的热量。

Steve不像Tony那样了解Howard·Stark。

最后Bruce来检查他，Tony告诉他只是今天早些时候寿司做得不好而已，但他不相信他的话。

不管怎样，在Steve讲完之后，他们正在休息，准备第二轮演讲，他走到外面，发现大家都在等他。

＂呃，抱歉，我想是寿司坏了＂，他说，他的脸明显红了，不停的流着汗。

Pepper看着他，皱起了眉头，她注意到自从她不再住在大厦以后，他的健康状况似乎在下降，她问过其他人，但他们装腔作势地说他可是Tony，不必担心。

＂你确定你没事吗，托尼？＂，她问道，＂Happy可以带你回大厦。＂

他摇摇头，勉强的笑着说：＂不，我想我现在没事了。＂

Clint哼了一声，问道：＂你确定你不是空腹的时候喝的太多吗？＂

Tony翻了个白眼：＂闭嘴，肥啾，爬回你的窝里去。＂

他咕哝着，回到讲台旁拿起给他的食物，他不确定自己能不能吃，他环顾四周，觉得有人在看着他，而后摇了摇头，他已经能听到小报的消息了——Tony.Stark看起来很糟糕，他吸毒成瘾吗？他又酗酒了吗？他会去戒毒所吗？

Pepper是下一个发言的人，在Steve之后，她谈到了Howard-stark领导下的斯塔克工业，她谈到了下一个部分Obadiah Stane. 

Tony咬牙切齿，因为她开始谈论他在结束前所做的出色工作，当时他让傲慢和嫉妒阻碍了斯塔克工业的真正道路。

Tony轻轻擦了擦额头，再次感受到了汗珠，他绝望地希望自己没有从送来的食物中咬下一口，他的胃甚至威胁着拒绝它。

Pepper接着谈到了斯塔克工业的变化以及Tony为之做出的贡献，他在耳朵里的嗡嗡声下大部分都没听到。

又一次休息，Pepper又向他弯下腰来。

＂Tony，你看起来还是不太好＂，她说，皱着眉头，拍了拍他的手。

＂只是感觉不太好，Pepper＂，他揉着前额说。

＂请告诉我你没宿醉吗？＂她说，声音里透着一丝悲伤，托尼摇了摇头，他现在无法忍受那种怜悯的语气。

那天晚上，他像着了火一样飞快地离开了那个地方，这使每个人都很恼火。

太多的想法在他的脑海里闪过，太多他宁愿忘记的记忆，所以，他最终呆在自己的实验室里，喝得又快又猛，试图把它们赶走。

＂这一次又是因为什么？＂，一个熟悉的声音从他背后传来，Tony没有退缩，当知晓Loki在那里的时候，他几乎感到如释重负。

Tony转过身来，又看见Loki在车库里闲逛，他已经习惯了他突然出现。

＂你什么意思？＂，当他滑进沙发时，他轻声说。

＂安东尼，你只有在非常难过的时候才会喝得酩酊大醉，这次发生了什么事？＂，他问道，朝他走去。

Tony摇摇头：＂你为什么在乎？这没有什么重要的，就像我一样。＂

Loki点了点头，走到他跟前，又把手按在他头上，让他睡着了。

＂你太自我毁灭了，安东尼·斯塔克＂，他说，＂这是为什么呢？是什么驱使你如此毁灭和贬低自己？＂

Loki的魔力又一次伸出手去，寻找那些驱使Tony进入这种状态的东西，当他从血液中取出毒物时，情况变得很混乱，但造成混乱的并不是酒精。

＂但是爸爸……＂，一个黑头发的小男孩泪流满面地问一个大个子。

＂这是垃圾!你怎么敢认为这配得上史塔克这个名字？＂，男人一边说一边把桌子上的各种零件和工具一扫而空，Howard·Stark，那个黑头发男人的名字。

＂但是……它起作用了！我只需要……＂，他说。

年轻的Tony，Loki意识到。

男孩还没来得及抬头，他的父亲就反手把他打倒在地：＂垃圾！你要做得更好，你太让我失望了！＂

他说着，气冲冲地走了出去，留下男孩把他做的所有东西的碎片都捡起来然后把它们堆在一起。

（情景转换）

＂你只是个被宠坏的富家子弟，你不属于这里！＂

一个大一些的Tony·Stask站在一所学校的大厅里，他是个十几岁的少年，他盯着那个对他大喊大叫的高个子男孩或男人，他看上去快20岁了。

对于一个更小的孩子来说，Tony用堪比成年人的眼神瞪着他：＂我属于这里，仅仅因为我比你小并不意味着就是狗屎，我在这里是因为我比你们任何人都聪明。＂

＂你爸爸用钱把你带到这儿来了，没有别的原因了＂，另一个男孩盯着他说。

＂你会明白的，我们会教你的，你会知道，14岁的小家伙不属于这里＂，他说着，从Tony的怀里拍掉那堆书，他转过身去，丢下他一个人去捡散落的书。

托尼跪下来把它们捡起来，走开了，他的背部僵硬，下巴紧绷着。

（场景转换）

＂但我是班上最好的！＂，一个看起来又大了几岁的托尼说，他有一双又黑又大的眼睛，穿着一件太大的t恤和一条显然不属于他的短裤，站在他前面的是他的父亲，站在他旁边的是他的母亲。

＂你不能对我的生活指手画脚！＂他说着，把瘦削的胳膊交叉在胸前。

＂别再说了，Anthony·Stark，你得停止这一切，我不想让别人知道我儿子是……同性恋男孩！＂，他说，眼睛睁得大大的，摇着头，＂你有一家公司要经营，有一笔遗产要继承！＂

Tony皱起了眉头：＂我不是同性恋！＂

他回头瞥了一眼一动不动躺在床上的查理：＂我是双性恋。＂

他叹了口气，低下头。

＂不管你是什么人，我的儿子是不会被抓到和另一个男人睡在一起！＂，他说着抓住Tony的胳膊给了他反手一击。

他的母亲畏缩了一下，把目光移开了。

＂你回宿舍去，如果我听说你再见他或任何像他一样的人，我就会以法律的名义起诉他，你还不到十七岁，Tony，我能看见他被关在监狱里很长一段时间。”

他把Tony推开，转身离开了，Tony的母亲带着悲伤的微笑回过头来，挥了挥手。

Tony站了起来，擦着嘴角的血，那个高个子黑皮肤的男孩从他一直呆在里面的床单下走出来，用胳膊搂住他，对他耳语了几句，Tony转过身来，回抱了他的动作。

（场景转换）

＂这里Tony＂，一位银发老人说。

Tony坐在酒吧里，那人递给他一杯酒，他盯着它。

＂Obie，我还没到喝酒的年龄＂，他说着，抬起头看着他。

＂没关系，孩子，你今天失去了你的父母，如果有人需要，你可以喝的。＂

杯子一次又一次地斟满，直到这位17岁的年轻人没有别人帮助就站不起来，那个银发男人笑得有点不对劲。

他粗暴地把他推进卧室，把他扔到一张铺着亮蓝色床罩的床上，天色还没亮。

Tony转过头，皱起眉头：＂Obie……这不是我的床……这是你的床……＂

他咕哝着，试图站起来，但老人又把他推回到床上。

＂好了，Tony＂，他说，继续跟在他后面，＂你会是个好孩子的，不是吗？想象一下我的惊讶，当年你爸爸突然拜访的时候，发现你让一个又大又帅的黑人男孩把你操进了墙，而他让我愤怒。嗯，如果我早知道你喜欢大阴茎，我早就这么做了，在你去MIT之前，我们本可以玩得很开心……＂

＂不，什么？……Obie＂，他尖叫着要他放他走，但没有用。

Loki眨了眨眼睛，把手移开。

＂多么……恶心……＂，他说着又消失了，但他心里已经有了一个明确的计划，倘若下次再发生类似的事情时。


	3. 鲜绿色的拯救

第二章

Loki坐在牢房里静静地读着另一本书，躺在床上两腿交叉放在脚踝处，他希望整个世界都是冷静的、平静的、完全和平的，这与事实相去甚远。几个小时前，他又回来了，为了不把牢房里的每一本书都毁掉，他用尽了全部的意志力。

当Thor走进牢房时，他抬起头来。

＂弟弟＂，Thor朝他点头示意，眼睛环视着牢房。

＂什么事，Thor？＂，Loki叹了口气，合上书，抬起头来，用一种最无辜的表情望着他那烦人的哥哥。

＂请告诉我，是你吗？＂，他睁大眼睛盯着他问道。

Loki看不出他们有什么恶意，他知道Thor不是想骗他透露些什么，不过，为了安全起见，他还是摇了摇头。

＂你在说什么，Thor？＂，他叹了口气，好像他是世界上最笨的动物，有时候，他相当确定Thor在婴儿时期就从彩虹桥上摔下去了。

Thor皱起眉头看向他，眯起眼睛，Loki知道他这是在考虑到他正在做的每一件事。

＂你打算去人类世界吗？＂，他说。

Loki意味深长地转动着眼睛：＂我该怎么做呢？＂他指着周围的牢房说：＂我在这里不能用魔法，我并不能逃脱警卫的监视，而且，你每天至少来一次以确保我是否在牢房里，我从来没有失踪过。＂

Loki看着他的哥哥，即使他给了他证据，他看起来也很不确定。

Thor慢慢地点了点头：＂有人在拜访钢铁侠，一个能医治他并帮助他的人，这让我有些踌躇。＂

Loki摇摇头：＂我该如何办到它呢，Thor？为什么你会认为我会做一些比如医治一个我极力想要杀死的人这样的事情？＂

＂因为，弟弟，那不是你。这就是魔方，无论你在虚空中做了什么，你都拒绝说出来，你从一开始就被史塔克的儿子迷住了，因为你无法用它赋予你的力量来控制他＂，他严肃的看着他说到。

Loki摇摇头：＂我不能离开牢房，Thor。＂

Thor看了他很长时间，然后转身离开了。

洛基在他后面微笑着，再次打开他的书，继续阅读他正在读的书，而后他停顿了一下，觉得有什么东西在拉他的思维，这是他和Anthony·Stark之间的联系。

Loki不知道这是怎么回事。

当他回到阿斯加德后，魔方的作用已经减弱了，但他开始有了奇怪的感觉，他瞥见了人类世界，它们围绕着Stark，事情就是这样开始的。

他闭上眼睛，全神贯注地注视着这幅画面，当他睁开眼睛时，他站在了Stark的车间，之后，他留下了自己的一个幻影分身。

他不应该这么做，牢房本来是用来束缚他所有的魔法力量的，这就意味着，任何能让他去Tony身边的东西都不是他的魔法力量，而是来自其他地方。

第一次拜访之后，他不打算再回来了，他找不到他会被这个人吸引的理由，而后，当Tony离开时，他第一次产生了一种压倒一切的需要，所以他出现在浴室里。

每当他们之间的拉扯告诉他Tony非常痛苦时，他仿佛明白了什么，他也在他能接触到的书中研究过，他越看越确定他的怀疑，这几乎可以肯定是一种灵魂的束缚。

他不知道它的起源是人为的还是自然的，他也不确定它是由外力神奇地作用还是刚刚发生了什么事情。然而，他担心的一部分是，无论是哪种灵魂束缚，一个人的死亡都会对另一个人产生指数级的影响。如果是一个非自然的原因那造成的伤害会更大，如果发生在生命的早期，它甚至会杀死另一个人。他不喜欢这种前景，所以为了确保自己的安全，他于是先发制人，他给他的那一点点运气纯粹是出于自私的目的。

但后来发生了一些事情。

他越深入研究这些事情，就越意识到这可能是一种自然的联系。他们在大厦里见面的时候，发生了一些事，有一些事情发生了，他确信魔方和这件事有关，他虽不知道那是什么，但肯定是它做了什么。

也许它伪造了这种联系，也许它只是突出了已经存在的东西，他不能确定，除非他被允许自由地研究和测试这些东西，不受干扰，不受魔法的阻碍，否则他无法确定。

当他对Anthony的安全感到满意时，对人类世界的访问似乎就结束了。

Anthony-Stark比他的同伴们更聪明，但却因为这份聪明而不断受到排斥和欺负，就像Loki一样。

当他还是个孩子的时候，他也曾因为自己的这份能力而在别人的手里受过苦，Loki也比Thor和他的伙伴们聪明得多，两人都有一个对他们不屑一顾的父亲，都曾在别人的手中忍受过折磨和欺辱。

他突然站了起来，书哗啦一声从膝盖上掉了下来：＂Thor！＂，他喊道，希望哥哥还没有离开大牢。

一秒钟后，金发男人又出现了，他的眼睛睁得大大的，很惊讶。

＂弟弟，怎么了？＂，他问道。

＂Anthony陷入了可怕的困境，他快要死了＂，他说，眼睛没有焦距，＂我必须帮助他。＂

他看着Thor然后直接消失了，这次没有留下任何幻影，他没有时间。

然而这一次，他丢下Thor去见证所发生的一切。他知道他一走，Thor就会去找Odin或Frigga，但他们也将证实Loki已经发觉了他自己本就拥有的一些事，他们谁也不能为此惩罚他，这甚至超出了奥丁的能力。

……

说实话，这一周又糟透了。

最近，Tony的几周总是很糟糕，他曾在某个时刻与每个人都意见不合发生争执，Steve一直在不停地处理他的案子，Pepper和Rhodey甚至一直在为斯塔克工业的项目、政府的任务和义务打搅他。Clint可能是本周唯一一个没有将他激怒的人，就连Bruce也已经把他惹毛了，Natasha的情绪异常恶劣，他根本无法理解，然而，最糟糕的是刚刚发生的事情。

在组装最新的生物医学样机的过程中，他喝光了咖啡，他计划第二天把样机送到斯塔克医疗中心，不管其他人怎么抱怨他们的需求有多么重要，他必须把它完成。他已经给了每个人一张无限的银行卡，用来缓解他的一些问题，也许Clint买的法拉利有点太多了，但在这一点上，如果它能让他开心，让他远离自己的情况，他真的不在乎。

他刚要走进厨房，就听到公共休息室里有声音，

他正考虑要不要交流一番进去打个招呼，但当他走近时，他僵住了。

＂我知道，但这项技术是我们团队需要的，你们得承认，托尼的盔甲非常实用＂，Clint说，＂我是说，他什么都有一套盔甲。＂

Steve清了清嗓子：＂是的，但是Clint，我们不能依靠他。他不服从命令，我的意思是，你因为他不能执行一个简单的指令而躺了六个多星期！有多少次他因为不听话而被送进了医务室？＂

＂我不想看到他被杀＂，佩珀平静地说，＂我的意思是，如果他出了什么事，我会心碎的。＂

托尼的喉咙发紧了。

＂我爱他胜过言语所能表达的，但他的自我毁灭倾向太严重了，他一点也不关心自己的幸福，这就是为什么我放弃了做他的爱人，而去做他的朋友。＂

谈论有一阵的停顿。

＂听着，只有一个选择，别让他和我们一起执行任务了＂，娜塔莎叹了口气说，＂好了，别那样看着我，我们能有什么办法？他最近喝酒喝得太多了，如果我们有什么严重的任务，谁知道他还能不能打呢。＂

Bruce平静地说：＂我已经尽最大的努力去医治他了，但他的酗酒问题已经失控了，我真的认为他这些天喝得比清醒时还要多。”

Tony的手紧紧握住他手里的平板电脑，生物医学样机的原理图就在上面，他在做最后的修改。

＂但是我们需要他和那套盔甲＂，Clint争辩道。

＂不，我们只是需要那套盔甲＂，Steve说，＂穿盔甲的是谁并不重要。＂

＂你不是认真的吧？你不能指望他会把他的盔甲交给别人＂，Clint说，对他的评价有些惊异。

＂Rhodey有一套战甲，他还可以驾驶其他的，所以我敢肯定，如果你碰巧需要其中一套，你可以叫他来，但说实话，他的战甲都是Jarvis经营的，用它们没什么用。我不想这么说，但这可能是最好的解决办法。＂

Bruce说：＂如果我们这样做的话，我们真的应该考虑让他参加一个室内康复项目，他快要崩溃了，我们显然帮不了他，把他关起来也许能让他戒掉酒。＂

Tony瞪大了眼睛，他们想把他送进戒毒所？为了解决他们说的他的酗酒问题？这是什么地狱般的讽刺？

不，他们是对的，他很虚弱，他无法阻止，Tony-Stark就是这样一个毫无价值、软弱而无用的人。

＂我要告诉Fury取消他的顾问资格，我的意思是，他并不是一个彻底的复仇者。他不可靠，不稳定，对他周围的每个人都是危险的，我想是时候……＂

Tony后退了几步，让Steve的话音渐渐从耳边消失，他慢慢地把平板电脑放在桌上，转身往回走。

这是一种忍无可忍的事情，类似于最后一根稻草之类，他甚至不记得自己穿过实验室走向自己的车库，也不记得自己坐进了那辆他沮丧时喜欢开的火红色跑车里，在他意识到这一点之前，他已经坐进了车里不停的开啊开，开啊开。

他没有带盔甲，没有带电话，事实上，他什么都没有带，他只想尽快跑得越远越好。他没有理会Jarvis从汽车控制台传来的声音，他没有注意到眼泪不停的流下来，他只是不停地踩油门，世界从他身边飞快地飞驰而过。

时速50英里，60英里，70英里，80英里，90英里，100英里，110英里。

他没有注意到道路越来越模糊，他正在失去控制，一百二十英里，一百二十五英里，他没有注意到这一点。

下午一点半。

他没有注意到，这个世界以一种略微令人愉快的螺旋状感觉停下来、消失，那是世界变黑的时候。

过了一会儿，他醒了过来，从撞坏的汽车里跌跌撞撞地走了出来，回过头来望着那辆车，又惊讶又失望，因为他还活着。

他想，如果他想完成它，他可以移开弧线，这将是非常容易的，以没有混乱的方式死亡，并在某种程度上称得上诗意。

但一想到这，他就不寒而栗，他不能那样做，他不会那样做的，那记忆太过于逼真——当Obie把反应堆拿出来他差点就死了。

不，他不会那样做的，他打算用另一种方式完成这件事，一种可能对他和他周围的每个人都有意义的方式。

用某种方式，一种也许能让人们听到他无法用语言表达的东西。

他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他确信自己有了脑震荡，很可能是手臂骨折，但他没有理会，他的左腿麻木了，骨头从大腿上突出来，但他没有在意，因为他真的感觉不到。

他转过身来，拿起一块玻璃，径自点了点头，这样就行了，他想，滑下来坐下来，背靠着冒烟的车，他想知道它是否会着火。

他看着镜子，意识到那是后视镜的一块，看着那片玻璃碎片把他胳膊上的肉割下来，他想，这很合适。

看着红色的血从胳膊里流出来，他想，这真是太美了，它看起来像钢铁侠制服的油漆，他笑着想，看着液体滴落在尘土飞扬的地面上，他凝视着天空，午后的阳光显得格外明亮。

这是个不错的方式，他闭上眼睛，心里想。

就在他以为事情会就此结束的时候，他看到了一道绿光，他想知道他的守护天使是否已经最后一次为他回来了。

……

＂那么你是在告诉我，Loki，本应该被关在阿斯加德的魔法防护室里，现在却和Tony一起出现在治疗室，治好了半死不活的他，然后又消失了？＂，Fury说。

＂你是说他以前也治好过他的手？这也可能是你报告的发生在Tony周围的其他事件的原因？＂

Steve点点头：＂事情就是这样，如果不是我亲眼所见，我也不会相信。＂

Fury轻抚他的额头：＂好吧，见鬼，他到底发生了什么事需要治愈？＂

Steve和Bruce交换了一下眼色：＂我们不确定，他不让我们靠近他。＂

Bruce平静地说：＂他说这是我们的错，他会回来处理这件事的。当他离开的时候他没有受伤，我也找不到任何痕迹。＂

Thor走进会议室，坐了下来，看起来很困惑。

＂那么，Thor，你发现了什么？＂，Fury问道，＂你弟弟在搞什么鬼，我怀疑这是不是件好事，即使他确实出于某种未知的原因救了Tony的命。＂

＂Loki承认在过去的六个月里他一直在拜访Tony，他就是Tony口中的守护天使，也是那几件幸运事件的原因。他说Tony在他露面的时候和他说过话，不然的话，他要么看不见，要么就是在街上现身。他是一个变形者，所以他随时都有可能出现在我们中间，那就好比我弟弟可以随意变成动物一样。＂

＂等等，这意味着他会有更多的麻烦，对吧？＂Natasha说，＂他应该被无限期监禁，这难道不算是越狱之类的吗？＂

Thor点了点头，看着他们平静的说：＂我和众神之父谈过了，Loki的所作所为没有违反阿斯加德的任何法律。＂

复仇者们面面相觑。

＂什么？他一直在逃跑！这不违反阿斯加德的法律吗？这怎么不犯法？＂，Steve问道。

Thor呼出一口气：＂这已经变成了比以前复杂得多的事情，Loki正在做他必须做的事，任何监狱都不能关押一个灵魂被束缚在另一个人身上的约顿人或埃西尔人，这份本能甚至不是他能控制的。不知道为什么，Loki的灵魂与钢铁侠绑在了一起，当他遇到危险的时候，Loki的灵魂魔法把他带到了吾友Tony身边。＂

＂灵魂绑定吗？＂，Fury问道，＂那是什么意思？＂

＂我们的母亲正在和Loki讨论这件事，Loki现在在阿斯加德，当他完成对铁人的职责后，他回来了，他很生气，无法平静下来，也拒绝见我，声称我在这种情况下也有错。根据目前的情况，父亲正在认真考虑将他从监狱释放的请求……＂

＂哥哥＂，随着砰的一声，Loki站在他哥哥身边。

＂弟弟＂，Thor转身看着他说，＂父亲允许你离开？＂

＂他同意了，看来我给他的理由似乎足以让他满意＂，他说，冷冷地看着桌边的复仇者联盟众人和Fury，＂你们，你们都是他的朋友。你们对我来说毫无价值，如果不是怕Anthony感到不快，我会毫不犹豫地把你们每一个人都逐出人世，我完全有权利这么做。＂

Thor看上去十分震惊：＂弟弟，你说的这是什么话！你在说什么？若想让这件事发生在你的权利范围内，那就意味着……＂

Thor张大了嘴停了下来，抬头目瞪口呆的看着他。

Loki转向Thor，摇了摇头：＂Thor，你简直就是所有人中最大的白痴，你还不明白吗？＂

他把一只手放在Thor的胳膊上，一道绿光包围了他们，随后他们就消失了。

他们再次出现在治疗室，复仇者们把Tony放在了那里，暂时给他打了镇静剂，直到弄清楚发生了什么事。

考虑到他们不知道Loki对Tony做了什么，也不知道Loki用了什么魔法，他们担心他会对他们造成危险，他们认为他可能正处于Loki的控制之下，就像Loki过去控制其他人一样。

＂看看，哥哥，看他们都做了些什么！我治好了他，他现在这样没有任何意义，他没有理由这样失去知觉＂，Loki说道，而后抚摸着Tony，让他醒来。

＂Loki？＂，当Tony的眼睛睁开时他问道，而后在感觉到自己的手被绑住后呼吸陡然紊乱加快。

＂等等＂，Loki指着他的手说，然后解除了他身上的束缚。

Tony把脚转过来，坐了起来，用手搓着头。

＂你又来了＂，他喃喃的说道，目光转向别处。

＂你救了我，是吗？你为什么要那样做？那是我自己做的，我不想被救＂，他平静地开口。

Lokh点点头：＂是我做的。现在我要看看是什么驱使你那样做。＂

他说，又一次把一只手放在Tony的头上，闭上眼睛，让记忆冲涌着他。

Tony一边做一边茫然地盯着他，这是他第一次清醒地经历这一过程，当一整天的经历从早到晚像瀑布一样从他身上倾泻而下时，他觉得自己一点也不喜欢这样，他哽咽着，有些喘不过气来，将双手放在胸口，在恐慌试图控制他的时候喘着粗气。

Loki把手移开，盯着他看了一会儿，然后他伸出手把他从床上抱起来放在了地板上，这让Thor和Tony都大吃一惊。

然后他伸手抓住Tony的手，用另一只手抓住Thor的胳膊，他们就这样消失了，又出现在会议室里。

Tony看上去完全糊涂了，光着脚穿着一套蓝色的睡衣四处张望，他的目光落在其他人身上，Bruce、Steve、Natasha、Clint和Fury，当他挣扎着从不知道是什么的交通工具中完全恢复平衡时，所有人都用着一种探究的目光盯着他。

＂Loki，什么……这里……你做了什么……＂，他在Loki看着他之前询问，晃了晃脑袋试图清醒一些。

＂并没有，Anthony＂，Loki说道，尽管他已经放开了Thor，但他仍然紧握着Tony的手。

＂你们＂，他看着房间里的人说，＂你们都不配和他在一起。你们滥用着他的能力和才智的同时，却仍旧因为一些他无法控制的事情严厉斥责他。＂

Tony目不转睛地看着Loki，考虑到他正光着脚，他看起来比他要气势惊人的多，他根本不清楚他在说什么。

＂我来这里已经六个多月了。在那段时间里，我看到你们都心安理得的接受了他所给予的一切，我看到你们想要索取更多，我看到他崩溃到我不得不介入的地步。我介入过他的噩梦，走进过他的梦里，还吸收过他的记忆，当你们确信他不值得你们给予他的那丁点的关心时我一直站在他身边，你们什么都不知道，而Anthony也不再是你们的棋子了。＂

Loki笑着说道，而Thor毫无疑问的知道这意味着麻烦。

＂弟弟，你要……＂，他开口。

＂你想知道我看到了什么吗？＂，他环顾四周，感到Tony的手在颤抖，他看了看他，又看了看其他人，他说：＂我看到一个小男孩因为做了大多数成年人做不到的事情而被父亲打骂；我看到一个十几岁的孩子靠自己的方式挣扎着、奋斗着成为学校里那群成年人中最年少聪慧的那一个；我见到过一个男孩，他的父亲不愿接受他——以任何方式，除了他所希望的；我看到一个男孩挣扎着去寻找一个需要他的人，我看到一个男孩因它被数不胜数的的方式而利用。＂，Loki说道。

＂求求你，Loki，别这样＂，Tony开口，在意识到Loki看到了什么后他的眼睛睁得大大的，＂不……不要，那是……＂

Loki看着他，把他拉得更近一些，举起他的手：＂你不希望他们知道吗？＂

Tony摇摇头。

＂Anthony，为什么不？你为何要隐藏这些从你幼年以来就追赶你的恐惧呢？他们永远不会接受现在的你。如果他们听到了他们恶行的真相，他们的不信任和疑虑就是毫无根据的，如果他们拒绝看摆在他们面前的事实，那又有什么关系呢？＂，他说，眼里闪着炽热的绿色。

Tony没有开口。

Loki被自己的话以及Tony不愿让他们知晓而进一步的激怒了，于是他伸出那只自由的胳膊，把Obadiah-Stane所做的事情的记忆塞进了他们的脑海。

Tony不知道发生了什么，他摇了摇头，看着他们都在盯着他看不见的东西。

当他们恼怒的坐在那里盯着Loki和Tony时，Loki继续他的长篇大论。

＂那么你们想知道为什么这个孩子会在别人的怀抱里寻求安慰寻找安全吗？去找到一个不会伤害他的人？让那些可怕的东西从他的脑海里消失？他的大脑过于聪慧以至于无法忘记任何事情，或许你们没有注意到我让你们看的记忆的强度？＂

＂不，Loki，你做了什么？你不能……＂，Tony的眼睛在团队和Loki之间扫视，＂别说了……住手，够了，这……这不是他们的错，我是说，拜托，我只是……这是我自己，我想要找到那类人，只是……＂

他语无伦次的说着并试图抽出自己被Loki握紧的手，但并没有成功。

Loki转身看着他，嗓音夹杂着寒冰：＂冷静点，Anthony，这已经不是你能控制的了。＂

Tony不再抽离他，盯着他皱着眉说到：＂你得解释一下，小鹿斑比。＂

＂我已经五次阻止你自杀了＂，Loki怒视着聚集在一起的人群说，＂今天在我找到你之前你差点儿就成功了。＂

Tony摇头否认，询问：＂五次？我从来没有……＂

＂因为我在思想形成之前就出现了。当我第一次来找你的时候，你正处于做决定的边缘；当我出现在你的浴室时，你还在想着那把直剃刀；当我两次从你的血液中取出足够杀死你的酒精；而今天＂，他说着，转过头来看着那张桌上的所有人，甚至是Fury，他们都震惊地盯着眼前的景象。

＂你们决定把他送到一个他根本不想去的地方＂，Loki看着他们说，＂你们要把他的盔甲给别人穿，你们要享用他给你们的一切，却把他排除在一切之外。＂

他转向Steve：＂你甚至不明白你的言行对这个从小就把你视为英雄的孩子造成了多大的伤害。Howard-Stark不值得崇拜，你却崇拜他，这个男人应该受到比他受到的痛苦多得多的死亡。当Anthony的智慧远远超出你的能力范围，他处理信息的速度比他跟你说话的速度还要快时，你就斥责他不听你的指令。你想知道他为什么要先行动吗？因为他必须这么做！＂，他摇着头说。

Steve什么也没说，只是睁大了眼睛看着Tony，Tony又想把他的手从Loki的手里抽出来。

＂别这样，嗯，好吧，好吧，谢谢你参加了我和Spangles的战斗，但我们能不能……唔……停止……＂

＂还有你＂，Loki转向Bruce，说到，＂你花时间责备他过于使用科技，但在方便的时候，你却心安理得的利用他的那些科技，你并不比这里的任何人好。你相信你自己能更好的与自然世界保持着相同的心态，不，你不是，你是一只暴怒的野兽。最重要的是，相比其余人你应该更明白Tony正在经历什么，你是一个治疗者，但你没有注意到你应该知道的。＂

Bruce似乎想要说些什么，但Loki做了个手势，他停了下来，似乎说不出话来。

＂不，你们谁的话我都不想听＂，他转过身来对着Clint说，＂你为他的过去取笑他，对他发牢骚，但你从来不知道你的每一次嘲笑都使他面临着多大的痛苦。＂

他看着Natasha：＂你，你是一个从事男人职业的女人，你应该知道在一个反对你的世界里孤独一人是什么滋味。你并没有帮助他，你只是让他停止抱怨，但你从来没有停下来听他说话——很多次他试图告诉你他需要你的帮助。＂

他环顾四周：＂你们自己队伍里的一个人为了引起你们的注意，竟愿意把字刻在他的臂弯里流血至死，你们满意吗？对于你们这些自称是同伴的人来说，他需要亲自去请求帮助，这可真是一种耻辱，这就是你们想看到的吗？＂

他问他们所有人，举起他抓着的Tony的那条胳膊，让他们想象一下他什么时候发现的。

Tony仍旧站着一动不动，他不想离开Loki，然而，他想爬进一个洞里然后死去，但Loki不让他逃脱。

尽管如此，Loki并没有从他们的脸上看到他想要的东西，他没有看到足够的悔恨，足够的悔悟，至少现在还没有。

Thor把手放在Loki的肩膀上：＂Loki，够了，求你了，让我们……＂

＂闭嘴，Thor＂，他说，＂你在这件事上也不是无辜的，你沉浸在你的傲慢中甚至不能花时间去看清真相，现在，我要带走属于我的东西，我要离开。＂

Tony皱起眉头，开始说些什么：＂什么……我不……小鹿斑比，听着，请你解释一下……这是什么意思，你想要做什么？＂

Loki看着他笑了：＂时间到了，Anthony，旅程重新开始了。也是时候让我第一次在我认为合适的情况下实行我作为阿斯加德王子的地位了，命运的红线把我们连在一起，我们将不会再分开，Anthony，我再也不能离开你了。＂

他说，而后他们都消失在一片翠绿的烟雾中。

大家都盯着看了一会儿。

＂Thor，到底发生了什么事？＂，Clint问道。

Thor看着他们：＂我弟弟，他……他把Tony当成他的了。灵魂契约赋予他权利，让他有权以他认为合适的方式要求得到他的权利……作为阿斯加德的王子，所有人都不能否认他的这一主张。＂

Steve眨了眨眼睛：＂我不明白，是他的？他的要求？＂

Thor叹了口气：＂我在回来之前和母亲谈过，Tony与我兄弟有姻缘，他们是灵魂的结合，灵魂的伴侣，命中注定要永远在一起。不知怎么的，尽管我弟弟已经活了几百年，但他从来没有遇到过任何与他有联系的人，我母亲认为，魔方可能是在它和Tony以及我弟弟距离较近的时候，引发了这种纽带的固化。因为他们命中注定要结合在一起，我弟弟在任何时候都完全有权利把他当作自己的，他本可以在弄清楚是什么关系的那一刻就这么做的，但他那时候选择让托尼留在这里。＂

＂他把他带到哪儿去了？＂，Fury平静地问道。

Thor摇摇头：＂我假设是在阿斯加德，不过现在还不能肯定，我必须和父母商量。作为一名阿斯加德的王子，他可以对任何他想要结婚的人提出要求，这一主张是我们习俗的一部分。在正常情况下，这个要求并没有那么明确的界定，这场求爱可能会有测试和来自父母的同意……＂

＂求爱？＂，Bruce说，＂你是说，你是说他把Tony当成……嫁给他？＂

Thor皱起了眉头：＂当然，不然他为什么要这样做呢？＂

坐在桌旁的人交换了一下眼色。

＂一个仆人，一个奴隶，某种性质的东西，甚至是学徒，但是……＂，Natasha平静地说，＂你是说Loki想和Tony结婚？＂

Thor看着他们：＂你们误会了，不需要结婚，Loki已经认领了他，而铁人也没有家人可以商量，父亲和母亲都同意Loki的选择，已经做完了。从现在起，吾友Tony就是我弟弟的了，我们的父亲将要举行一个仪式，宣布我弟弟已经有了一个伴侣，除此之外，没有别的事要做了。＂

Fury的额头出现了皱纹：＂Tony知道这件事吗？他没有选择？＂

Thor看着他：＂他就是我弟弟跳跃的灵魂，吾友Tony从来没必要在这命中注定里做出选择，我的弟弟也没有，只是出于形式的需要，他才采用了这一方式。＂

砰的一声，Loki又出现在Thor身边，说到：＂父亲想见你。＂

＂你把Tony怎么样了？＂，Steve站起来问道，＂你不能强迫他嫁给你。＂

Lok后皱起眉头：＂事情已经办成了，Steve-Rogers，你，或者你的队员，什么都做不了。Tony和我母亲在城堡里，如果你一定要知道的话，她正在向他解释情况。现在，在我把你留给你自己悲惨的生活之前，我还有一件事要做。＂

Loki举起他的手，一个黑色的小球在那里形成，然后从各处卷来的黑烟似乎被吸进了球里，他点了点头，似乎很满意，然后把它放进一个袋子里。

＂那是什么？＂，Fury问道。

＂Jarvis。我已经将计算机实体从他连接的所有系统中移除，并将其灌输到容器中。现在，还有一件事＂，他说。

而后他们听到从远处传来了几声爆炸声，Fury等人站起身来，看见史塔克大厦升起了烟雾。

＂Tony所有的盔甲都自毁了，包括他在马里布制造的那些。你们将无法接近他的创造物，我会把Tony为你们做的任何小玩意留给你们，然而，大厦里什么东西也无法进入，楼上的私人楼层已经锁上了，你们所有的东西都被转移到这里的航空母舰上了。＂

Loki转过身来看着他们，笑了，他把手放在Thor的胳膊上，向他的兄弟点点头，然后回头看着复仇者联盟众人：＂再见。＂

他说着和Thor一起消失了。


	4. 翡翠报复

第三章

在他们传送的时候Tony又绊了一跤，尽管这一次的情况完全不同。当他们出现在一个装饰华丽的房间里时，他倒吸了一口气，跪倒在地，周围尽是金绿色调的厚厚的帷帘和各种家具。

＂见鬼，那是什么？我觉得自己就像被搅拌机搅碎了一样＂，他问道，撑着膝盖背靠着坐着，抬头看着神情恍惚的Loki。

＂彩虹桥，我用我的魔法，就像你们凡人说的‘搭便车’回到阿斯加德，和我回到人类世界的方法一样＂，他说着转过身去，＂呆在这儿，我还有别的事要处理。＂

Tony抓住他的斗篷把他拽了回来，他到现在还觉得腿是软的，那可真是一趟地狱之旅。

＂该死的，到底发生了什么，你不能就这样……把这个扔给我，然后又走！我甚至不知道这他妈的到底是怎么回事！我到底在哪里？＂

Tony设法站了起来，尽管还有些颤抖，他的平衡完全失去了，Loki抓住了他，帮他稳住了身体。

＂来，坐下＂，他扶着Tony引导他坐到一张软沙发上，＂第一次用彩虹桥总是会有点摸不着北，尤其是在我以这种方式做这件事的情况下，当Heimdal控制它时，它会更平坦一些，我的魔法……近来变得……有些不可预测。＂

Tony不喜欢被人像搬东西一样搬动，但考虑到他自己来的话他有可能会毫无形象的四肢伸开躺在地板上，他选择让Lok带着他移向沙发。

他集中思想，而后摇了摇头：＂好吧，说吧，小鹿斑比，我要知道刚刚发生了什么。＂

Loki叹了口气：＂我必须完成一项任务，否则我怕我永远也不能得到你的肯定，你待在这里，这是我的卧房，没有人能进来。＂

＂你的房间吗？＂，Tony一边说一边注意到后面那张豪华的带帷帐的床和旁边的写字台，靠着墙的是一架子又一架子的书和卷轴，＂我为什么在你的卧室？＂

Loki转了转眼睛：＂这是我的空间，不是"卧室"，这是我在城堡里的地盘，Anthony。现在，不要离开，否则我不能保证你的安全……＂

他说着又转过身去。

＂不，你不能走，你不能话只说到一半，我想知道到底发生了什么事，该死的！＂，Tony说到，眼里闪着怒火。

对于他的怒火Loki采取了回击，回头瞪了他一眼：＂我现在没有时间处理这件事，Anthony，我必须完成……＂

＂我的孩子＂，一个温柔的声音从房门口传来，＂你在折磨你的companion，我从我的房间里都能感觉到。＂

Tony看到一个女人，她长得十分和善，一头秀发盘起别在头后，她穿着简易而华丽的金蓝色长袍。

Loki转身面对她：＂妈妈，我正在努力完成我们讨论过的任务，但Anthony依然迟钝。＂

他说，同时眯起那双绿眼睛看着Tony。

＂迟钝？＂，Tony说着站了起来，但身子仍旧有些摇晃，于是他又坐了下来，＂你先前在所有人面前彻底地羞辱了我，做了一些不知道是什么样的事让他们看起来都一副恶心的要吐了的模样，喔，我想我恐怕知道你让他们看了什么了，然后我直接原地消失又被扔进了操他妈的过山车里，最后来到了这，可我仍然不知道为什么！＂

Frigga转向Loki，勉强的笑了笑，问道：＂你什么也没解释吗，我的孩子。＂

＂我解释了，如果他或他所谓的战友不能理解的话，那不是我的错！＂，他恼怒地叹了口气说。

＂去吧，我的孩子，我将和你的同伴呆在一起，我相信我也许能更好地解释你们俩个现在所处的现实情况＂，她说，穿过房间，坐在Tony旁边，Tony朝她眨了眨眼睛，回头看着Loki。

＂太好了妈妈，任务完成后我就回来，我会把Thor也带来＂，他点了点头，然后又走了。

Frigga微笑着转向Tony，把手放在他的背上，问道：＂Anthony，是吗？＂

Tony点点头，完全摸不着头脑。

＂我是Frigga，Thor和Loki的母亲，Odin的妻子。我知道你很困惑，我的孩子，我很抱歉。＂

Tony点点头：＂当我起床的时候也完全没想到今天会是这样的发展。＂

他喃喃地说，低头看着自己的胳膊，胳膊上没有留下任何伤痕，他还清楚的记的他临死前留在那里的那些雕刻出的红字。

＂Loki已经和我谈论你有一段时间了，他想弄明白到底发生了什么事，我相信在和他的交谈以及我自己的研究里，我现在已经明白了，而你的出现证实了这一点＂，她轻声说。

Tony点点头，他实在是没有挖苦的心思了，这一切的事情早已让他精疲力尽，有太多的事情在他的脑袋里乱成一团，他甚至想不出该如何对她做出回应。

＂Loki几个月前传唤了我，他给我看了一本书中的一个故事，书中两个灵魂被你们地球上的一种文化称为“红线”或“命运之线”联系在一起。我们相信所有的灵魂都来自同一个源头，所以来自不同领域的灵魂也有可能以这种方式连接，大多数时候，这两个灵魂永远不会相遇，然而，在幸福的情况下，他们被聚集在一起。他们之间可能因各种各样的原因连在一起，但我相信你们中庭人称他们为灵魂伴侣，当灵魂被领域隔开时，束缚它们的线被拉得很细，虽然连接并没有断开，但它会变得很脆弱，艾希尔人，或者像Loki这样的约顿人，是最长寿的，有些人甚至可以说是不朽的，对我们来说找到另一半是不太可能的。宙斯和他的子民把这个想法称为＂生而分裂＂，我想这是可以看出来的＂，她说着走到桌子旁边，打开一本书，里面有两个模模糊糊被红色的线将他们绑在一起的人影。

Tony接过书，他当然是看不懂的，但那张图清楚地显示出那是什么，这个画像是连接在一起的灵魂。

＂我的灵魂和Loki的灵魂相连？这怎么可能呢？＂，他轻声问道。

Frigga笑了：＂这是个谜，Anthony。＂

她轻声说：＂Loki出现在你面前的时候，你的痛苦呼唤着他。他虽被关在牢房里，但他的灵魂却以自己的魔力作出反应，把他送到了中庭，他无法使用他的艾希尔或约顿的魔法，但没有什么能束缚灵魂，你的痛苦在连线中回响，把他拉向你。＂

Tony皱着眉头，摇了摇头：＂这不可能，如果我们应该是灵魂伴侣或其他什么东西，那他为什么没有在我当初被那些人在一个沙洞里切开胸膛时被拉到中庭？那时候我简直身处地狱，那可要痛苦的多……＂，他说，一边轻轻敲打着电弧反应堆，一边仍在翻他腿上的书。

Frigga拍了拍腿，笑了：＂你很像Loki，很聪明。＂

“是啊，天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家，随便什么＂，他说着，同时慢慢地翻着书页，吸收着每一个细节。

＂可发生的前提是，你、Loki以及魔方离得非常近，以至于在Loki与灵魂分离的漫长生命中被拉得又细又脆弱的那根线被固化了，就在那力量碰到Loki、碰到你的那一刻，那根线被重新锻造了。在某种程度上，魔方是一个强大的物体。＂，Frigga一边看着扫视着书本的Tony一边说，她知道，即使他不懂写在那上面的语言，但只要给他足够的时间，他会理解其中的每一个细节。

Loki是对的，这个中庭人的智力足以和他匹敌。

Tony合上书，抬头看着她：＂好吧，让我来理清楚，Loki，神，约顿人，阿斯加德人，不管怎样，他虽已经活了上百年但却并没有找到与他的灵魂相连的人，因为链接被拉的太长了，链接很模糊，他甚至不知道它在哪里。然后那个魔方，在弄乱了他的脑袋后，对我们俩做了一些古怪的巫术，让那几乎消失了的链接变得很牢固，他神智回来后，每当我喜怒无常的时候，他就来安慰鼓励我＂，他朝她挑了一下眉说到。

Frigga笑了，低声地笑了笑：＂嗯，我想，除此之外，所有的状况都比你的‘喜怒无常’更可怕。亲爱的Anthony，当你游走在一条黑暗道路的边缘时，Loki就能感觉到它的拉力。＂

Tony靠在坐垫上：＂那么……他花了这么长时间才把我拉到阿斯加德？他这样来来回回已经有六个多月了，看来他并没有多大的耐心。＂

Frigga点了点头：＂不，Loki并不是那样的，他只是一开始并不明白发生了什么事，然后当他意识到发生了什么后，他必须保护你，也为了他自己。＂

Tony皱起眉头看着她：＂嗯？＂

＂当连线被过早地被切断时，它会影响另一个线程，所以一旦联系再次牢固起来，如果你死得太早，那就会影响到Loki，甚至可能会伤害到他，也甚至可能会耗尽他自己的力量。＂

Tony皱起眉头点了点头。

＂起初，我知道这很自私，我去找Loki的时候，Loki也跟我说了很多，但后来，情况发生了变化，我并不知道所有的细节，那些只存在于Loki的脑海里。他的访问总是以他为自己看到的和感觉到的事情感到愤怒和沮丧而结束，他不想把你带到阿斯加德，因为那不是你的家，他觉得这对你不公平。但这一次，他实在是无法阻止自己的行为了。＂

＂这就是为什么他把我从死亡中拯救出来之后又回来了＂，Tony点点头说，＂他不能把我带到这儿来，除非你或者Odin或者是谁把他从牢房里放出来。＂

Frigga点了点头：＂是的，所以为了做到这一点，Loki和众神之父达成了一个协议，他同意继续扮演阿斯加德王子的角色，并将你作为他的伴侣。如果Odin和我以及伴侣的父母同意，阿斯加德的王子可以要求求娶任何领域的伴侣，这是一个有约束力的契约，然而，因灵魂纽带的缘故，使它几乎不可能拒绝他的请求，然后事情就这样办完了，Loki把你带到了这里。＂

＂我什么时候能回家？＂，Tony抬头看着她问道。

Frigga的脸色变了，她正打算说话，但Loki和Thor这时出现在房间里。

虽然Thor比Tony更能忍受所谓的搭顺风车，但他的表情看起来更糟糕。

＂弟弟，我……喔，妈妈！＂，Thor叫到，而后意识到她坐在Tony身旁的长沙发上，＂我很高兴看到你在帮助钢铁侠了解情况。＂

Loki走上前去，抓住Tony的右手，轻轻点了下头，把一个浓密的黑色球体放了进去。

Tony皱起眉头看着它，感到一种熟悉的感觉。

Loki把一根手指按在Tony的额头上，随即发出了绿光。

＂Sir？＂，Loki一退后，就传来一个熟悉的声音。

Tony震惊得睁大了眼睛：＂Jarvis？＂

＂是我，Sir，我好像是被人用某种方式运送过来的，我……不确定发生了什么＂，那个声音说到。

Tony抬头，带着一脸的傻笑看着Loki：＂什么……这是什么？＂

Loki耸了耸肩：＂Jarvis。我知道如果Jarvis被丟在下面你会非常心烦意乱的。我还把你的私人区域锁在斯塔克大厦里，把你创造的所有盔甲都转移了，我告诉你的同伴说我摧毁了它们，但实际上我把他们带到了阿斯加德。我也把你的整个车间都带来了，不过我担心它在阿斯加德不能完全正常运转，便将它安装在我为你创建的微型领域里，它模拟了地球环境状态能够让你的工作像在中庭一样正常运转，我会告诉你如何使用它。＂

Tony盯着黑球，回头看着Frigga，平静的开口：＂我不会回去了，是吗？＂

Frigga用一只胳膊搂住他的背，叹了口气：＂抱歉，我的孩子，这是不可能的，按照规定你必须出席在这，Loki已经承担了他的角色，而你，作为他的companion也有一个角色要扮演。Odin原本对这些规定还有些犹豫不决，但是，一想到他的两个儿子都将站在他这边，而Loki又有了一个companion这样的前景……他的顾虑就消除了大半。＂

Tony想了好一会儿，手里拿着球来回滚动，他重重地咽了口唾沫，仰视着Loki，Loki看上去相当得意，这可真叫人受不了。

＂你不在我最喜欢的人的名单上＂，他说。

Loki看着他：＂我不明白，我将你全然救了出来，丟下那些伤害你的人好好思考他们的错误，还让他们自己舔舐自己的＂伤口＂。＂

Tony摇摇头：＂你几乎把我绑架到了阿斯加德！你什么都没跟我解释，在这件事上基本上没有给我任何的发言权！如果我不想离开呢？＂

＂我不觉得你的要求被他们考虑到了，Anthony＂，Loki冷冷地说道。

Tony皱起了眉头，再次试图说些什么。

＂不，不，Anthony，你会结束你的生命，你目前不被信任对任何事情作出选择。也许一段时间后我会让你自己做一些选择，但现在这些选择不再是你自己的了，你是我的伴侣，这些事我必须过问。＂

Tony简直想掐死他：＂什么？＂

Loki朝门口走去，打了个响指后和别人说着什么，过了一会儿，他领着两个年轻女人走了进来，一个人抱着一些衣服，另一个抱着几个玻璃瓶。

＂Junia和Kest会替你沐浴更衣，我还有别的事，Thor和我母亲也一样。再过几个小时我们将出席一个授权典礼，届时众神之父会宣布你的地位，它会保证你在阿斯加德不会被任何人伤害，Thor和我还有几位客人要邀请，我们现在必须走了，否则来不及了。＂

Loki转身离开，Thor紧跟着他。

Frigga转向Tony，微笑：＂我们以后再谈，Anthony。现在请先让女孩们帮你更衣，一旦这一切结束，我相信我们将会有很多时间在一起。＂

她柔声的说到，说完后便离开了。

Tony抬头看了看那两个穿着白色长袍、身材苗条的金发女郎，无话可说。他现在真的一无所有，所以当那个戴着红发带的人伸手去拉他的手时，他顺从的让她领着他穿过一扇门，走进一个豪华的浴室。

他的神经对两个姑娘来说是显而易见的。

＂求求你了，我们来这里不是对你做任何事情的，只是帮你做好准备。我们的职责和荣幸就是满足阿斯加德王子的同伴、妻子和嫔妃的需要。＂

＂嫔妃？呃，我不是那个……＂，当她们以惊人的力量粗暴地把他从衣服里拽出来时，他说。

她们可能看起来只是娇小的女性，但她们都是阿斯加德的女性，这意味着她们都比表面上看起来的要强硬得多，而且更强壮。

＂你当然不是＂，浅色头发的那个女人微笑着说，同时抓住他的手，身上仍旧穿着她的浴袍走进浴池，＂你比那重要的多！你将和Frigga王后处于同样的地位！＂

Tony想了想这句话，然后事实像带着电弧反应堆的力量般猛地撞向了他，他咕哝着说：＂什么……Frigga王后……Odin的妻子……＂

＂当然，你将会被封为Lord Odinson＂，姑娘说着，把一些奇怪的东西倒在他头上。

Tony想了想，Lord Odinson。我要拿走我的东西，洛基是这么说的，他属于他……

等等！！！

他看向女孩们。

＂＂companion＂这个词到底是什么意思？＂，他平静地问。

两个女孩交换了一下眼色，第一个问道：＂你不知道？＂

＂我来自中庭＂，他轻声说。

她们给他洗澡并移动他的四肢时，他的身体仍旧软弱无力。

任何一天，当他赤身裸体地泡在一个游泳池那么大的浴缸里时，他可能会对和他在一起的两个火辣的阿斯加德女孩产生极大的兴趣，不过今天不行，他的头发正被她抹着不知是什么的闻起来奇怪的东西清洗着。

＂阿斯加德皇室成员可以向任何他们想要的人求爱，一般来说，当他们结合在一起时，他们是女性，是新娘，但当他们是一样的时候，他们被称为王子或国王的伴侣，丈夫。这只是个头衔的问题，每个阿斯加德人的梦想都是成为求婚的对象，被王子中的一个认领＂，黑发的那个说，同时把香味扑鼻的水倒在Tony的头上。

＂求爱……认领……我……我想想……＂，他说，脑子里的每件事都在咔哒咔哒地响，老实说，如果他没有一开始就处于如此糟糕的精神状态，他早就把一切都理清了。

Tony又一次陷入了困境。

其中一个女孩抬起头笑了，问道：＂你看起来很难过，是什么原因呢，大人？＂

＂我没有选择＂，他说，叹了口气，＂在真正重要的事情上，我似乎从来没有选择的余地。＂

她笑了：＂可你现在是Odinson了！整个阿斯加德都将属于你，我们都知道，Loki王子喜爱你。＂

她们帮他擦干身体并给他穿上他要穿的长袍时，Tony皱起了眉头，它们显然深受Loki喜好的影响，因为它们是由绿色、黑色和金色的天鹅绒和缎子组成的，其中一个女孩在他的头上戴了一个像戒指一样的东西，他翻了个白眼想看一看，但没有看清楚。

＂你怎么知道的？＂，他一边说，一边拉着沉重的东西，他希望她们能给他一些更舒服的衣服穿。

浅色头发的女人笑了：＂因为他让你戴这个。＂她一边说，一边调整长袍，然而，它们太长了，她低下头：＂哦，天哪，你矮了一点……＂

她皱着眉头说：＂我得把这个修好。＂

＂这有什么特别的？＂，他边说边挪动着身子，这时她跪了下来，开始把它剪短。

＂Loki唯一爱过的另一个人，他女儿Hela的母亲，是唯一一个戴过这顶王冠的人＂，她一边走动一边虔诚地说，＂自从他们宣布结合的那一天起，这里就一直保持着原始状态，从来没有人碰过这个。＂

＂Loki有一个妻子？＂，他问道。

姑娘们点点头，在后面站着。

＂很久以前＂，另一个微笑着说，＂他一直很孤独，也许这就是导致麻烦的原因。＂

＂但这一次他真的被迷住了＂，她对Tony眨眨眼说。

Tony不知道在想着什么，尽管他现在被带走了，穿着华丽的衣服穿过无数的大厅。

他太专注于在脑子里勾画出那个地方的地图以至于没有注意到正在发生的事情，当他听到附近熟悉的声音时，他愣住了，他的两个随从都停下脚步，转向他。

＂您不舒服吗，大人？＂，浅色头发的侍女问道。

Tony摇了摇头，又听了一遍，但什么也没听到。那是Steve的声音，他在这里干什么？除非那是他的幻想，他让两个女孩带他离开，但他很难让他的心冷静下来。

……

Thor很快地跟在他弟弟后面，恳求：＂弟弟，等等，你能跟我谈谈这件事吗？＂

Loki停下来，转向他：＂Thor，我还有很多事要做，我得为我们的贵宾作好安排。＂

＂弟弟，求你了，解释一下，我知道你做了什么，但那不是全部的原因。你将会以一个完整的阿斯加德王子的身份回归但没有进一步的权力或追求要求？没有自由不能随意离开，也不能随心所欲？你向父亲求了什么？＂，Thor问道

Thor比任何人都清楚，Loki几乎放弃了所有的东西，就算众神之父给予他的不仅仅是同意他把一个中庭人当作他的伴侣。

Loki放弃了一切，再次站在Odin的这一边。

＂太复杂了，Thor，对你简单的大脑来说这太复杂了，你只要知道我有我所要的，我们的父亲有他所要的，这就是你应该知道的全部了。＂

Loki转过身去，但是Thor抓住了他：＂那Tony想要什么？你没有费心去问他？＂

＂这不是重点，他从不考虑他自己的需要，他将学会接受已经发生的事，而这不是我的过错。我之所以行动是因为我必须行动，如果你那些所谓的朋友们没有强迫我出手……我想，你逃过了我的许多指责，因为你并不是每天都住在那儿，我也不怀疑Tony在你身边一直装出一副一本正经我很好的样子，但其他人没有借口！＂

Loki敢于让他的兄弟争论这一点：＂Thor，当我没能把他从倒塌的大楼里救出来，他的手粉碎时，他们都在笑，他们笑我辜负了他，当我挽回损失时，他们却没有笑。你觉得我想对他们做什么？他们眼睁睁的看着他几乎毁了他自己，他们根本不在乎！＂

Thor点了点头：＂弟弟，你的眼目没有光明，你的愤怒蒙蔽了你，如果你不谨慎的话，那将不利于你想要让Tony平安的希望。他不是阿斯加德人，他不是按我们的法律而活，也不是为了听王的话而长大的。＂

Loki对他耸了耸肩：＂我正在做我必须做的事，如果你看得足够仔细，你会看到我做了对他最好的事！现在你到底愿不愿意帮我接待客人？我们在典礼前的时间不多了。＂

Thor点了点头：＂我会帮助你的，弟弟，就像我答应过的那样。＂

他说着，恼怒地叹了口气，然后他们就消失在一片薄雾中。

Thor眨了眨眼，发现自己在斯塔克大厦的底部，他像往常一样摇摇晃晃的被Loki的旅行方式绊倒在地。

这个地方热闹极了，每个人都后背朝地远离这两个突然出现在人群中的人。

Loki环顾四周，然后分开人群，大步走向一张桌子，桌子后面坐着一位接待员，吃惊地盯着他。托尔爬起身羞怯地走到他身边。

＂我要见Pepper Potts，现在＂，Loki说到。

＂谁……我可以问谁……＂，她结结巴巴地说着，拿起电话。

＂你们回来干什么？＂，一个女人的声音从他们身后传来，俩个阿斯加德人转过身来，看见Clint和Natasha站在他们身后。

Loki看着他们笑了，他对她说：＂我是带着今晚的一个活动请柬来的。＂

他笑了，向前走了一步，飞快地朝他们俩扔了个什么东西，两人都没反应过来，这就是说，凡人是不可能躲开的。他们的额头上各出现了一个小星星形状的图案，一声巨响，一股雾气使他们两人都消失了。

洛基自言自语的笑了：＂我希望它能正常工作，否则他们的身体会被撕成碎片，分散在这里和阿斯加德之间。＂

＂那我倒不介意＂，Pepper Potts的声音从他们身后传来，＂Loki？＂

Loki转过身去看他要找的人。

＂你做了什么？＂

＂我邀请了他们，好吧，少了点邀请，多了些强迫，但这是件让人愉悦的事，亲爱的女士＂，他对她深深的鞠了一躬，＂请你知道，在所有这些事情中，我最不怪的人就是你了。＂

人们开始聚集在一起，不止一部手机忙着拍照。Pepper摇了摇头：＂我不明白，你是什么意思?？我们有点忙，我找不到Tony，也上不了楼，我很担心……＂

＂没必要为Anthony担心，他很安全，是我锁上了斯塔克大厦的上层，带走了你的人工智能朋友，毁掉了装有Tony盔甲的实验室＂，他点头承认。

当一个穿制服的男人从她后面走过来时，她眨了眨眼。

＂Pepper，怎么了？＂，他说。

＂Rhodey，Loki说Tony很安全＂，她说着，走到一边，好奇地看着Thor。

＂弟弟，你把情况弄得更糟了，中庭人正在聚拢来，我不希望……＂

＂安静＂，Loki说，＂Pepper Potts女士，拜托了，我十五分钟后回来带你去阿斯加德参加Anthony的仪式，如果还有人想见Anthony，我建议他们来，他不会再回到中庭了。＂

Pepper皱起了眉头：＂什么？＂

＂十五分钟，女士＂，他说着抓住Thor又消失了，留下两个非常困惑的人。

这一次，他们又出现在天空母舰上，Loki笑着看着所有的神盾特工移动，他挥了挥手，让他们中的大多数人跪倒在地，向Fury扔出一个球，让他像Natasha和Clint一样消失了，这使每个特工都疯狂的行动起来。

Loki大步走开了，发现自己在走廊里正对着Steve，他不让他说话，只是把东西扔向他，穿过残留的薄雾。

＂弟弟，你似乎不需要帮助……＂，Thor说。

＂你在这里，以防我有一个绿巨人要处理＂，Loki打开实验室的门，再次把这个东西扔向Bruce，＂现在，你回去向他们解释到底发生了什么，我去找Anthony的其他朋友。＂

说完他离开Thor消失了，Thor摇了摇头，走向飞行甲板，借助彩虹桥回到了阿斯加德。

Loki再次出现在大楼的大厅，再次震惊了所有人。这一次，当他出现的时候，摄像机出来得更快，他大步向前走，Pepper、那个穿制服的人和另一个黑发男人站在那里。

他微微向他们鞠了一躬：＂这是要来参加的人吗？＂

＂我不知道你在玩什么把戏，Loki，但这已经失控了＂，穿制服的人说，Loki意识到Tony叫他Rhodey。

＂啊，是的，Rhodey，Happy＂，他说着，看着那个抓着Pepper手的黑头发的矮胖男人，＂你们的旅行当然比别人轻松。”

Loki笑了，他们四个围成一圈，像其他人一样消失在绿色的烟雾中。

他们又出现了，三个中庭人都跌跌撞撞地跪在他派他们去的前厅里，当他出现时，复仇者联盟的其他成员都站在那里，显然雷神以某种方式安抚了他们。

他向Thor点点头：＂我把这事交给你了，哥哥，我现在必须去做准备。＂

他说着又消失了。

＂Thor，这到底是怎么回事？＂，Fury说。

Thor本来希望Loki能给他一些解释，而不是像这样把这个完全扔给他。

＂我以前告诉过你们Loki声称要带走Tony＂，他平静地说。

＂什么？＂，Pepper说着走上前，＂你在说什么，Thor？＂

Thor看了看她和另外两个新来的人，他们都不知道Loki今天的第一次来访。

＂Loki和Tony的灵魂受到了束缚，他们命中注定要在一起，这是命中注定的，这样的事情是无法改变的。Loki已经取得了他的王子地位和他的权利，他有权以王子的身份要求这个领域的任何人。通常情况下，非阿斯加德人是不允许在这里的，至少不允许很长时间，唯一的例外是当一个王子声称自己是他的新娘或伴侣的时候，要是我愿意，我也可以让简做同样的事。Loki带你们来见Tony是因为这是仪式，纽带已经建立，但这是Odin接受Tony并授予他的Lord Odinson的称号的仪式。＂

Pepper盯着他，问道：＂Lord Odinson，像一个兄弟吗？＂

Thor看着她：＂作为一个伴侣。如果他是女的，他会是Loki的新娘，在我们的法律中，男性被称为伴侣。＂

Rhodey盯着他看了好一会儿：＂Loki要和Tony结婚了。＂

Thor摇了摇头：＂用中庭的话说，我想我们就讲到这里吧，还有很多复杂的问题，但这不是我的专长。＂

有人敲门，Thor开门去看守卫，他出去一会儿就回来了：＂仪式马上就要开始了，我们必须走了，各就各位。Loki觉得不管发生了什么，Tony都希望能在不那么紧张的情况下再见到你们，因为你们将代替他的家人，Loki决定把这份礼物留给你们，这通常是那些处于那个位置的人的特权。＂

就这样，他领着这群人出了门，穿过无数的大厅来到大殿，把他们全都安放在王座的右边，平静的说：＂你们的荣誉属于你们的家族。＂

这时大厅上的其他人陆续进入了这个地区。

＂我必须站在父亲和弟弟旁边，事情很快就会开始，之后会有一个宴会，你们可以在离开前和Tony谈谈。我不相信Loki会离开他的身边，但是，如果你们愿意的话，你们可以到一个私人房间去跟他告别。＂

Thor向他们点点头，留下仍旧很困惑的他们，然后朝Loki站着的对面的门走去。

他看着Thor，问道：＂一切都准备好了吗？＂

Thor点了点头：＂按你的要求，弟弟。＂

他微微一笑：＂你确定你的礼物不会让Tony更难过吗？＂

Loki给了他一个得意的笑，Thor知道他们有麻烦了。

当然，在这一点上，他不能否认他弟弟的意愿。Loki虽然并没有断言，但作为他的灵魂纽带，他有权得到Tony，而他的朋友们伤害了Tony，这是Loki的地方，只要他愿意，就能给他们造成伤害。

他摇了摇头，朝他父母走来的前方走去，坐下来等待仪式。

他对他们点头致意：＂父亲，母亲。＂

Odin看着他，他说：＂my son，你好像很忧愁。＂

＂我担心这对吾友Tony来说是错误的＂，雷神Thor看着聚集在一起的复仇者们说，＂他一生中经历了很多，我担心他现在可能承受不了这么多，在不知情或不同意的情况下被带入这个世界。＂

＂我的孩子，这样的事情在这种情况下是没有必要的，命运已经注定，这就是将要发生的事情，一个与阿斯加德王子相连的灵魂不能停留在像中庭那样的地方，这将危及我们的地位，如果他被别人知道，他可能被我们的敌人利用来对付我们＂，Odin温和地说。

当然，包办婚姻和包办契约在阿斯加德并非闻所未闻，不止一个人与他们鄙视的另一个人联系在一起，但命运就是这样运作的。

Thor想了想父亲的话，点了点头，明智的话语，一如既往。

没错，如果这种关系被发现，Tony被Odin的一个敌人抓住，结果会很糟糕，比现在糟糕得多。他只是希望Loki在突然把Tony带走之前能花点时间向他解释一下，结果在不到十二个小时以前，他几乎自杀了，现在他将站在阿斯加德的宫廷前，Thor不确定这一切会如何结束，但他希望一切会好起来。

Odin站了起来，全场安静了下来。

＂我很高兴向阿斯加德的所有人宣布这一喜讯，我的儿子Loki以Loki Odinson的身份回到了我身边。他是那么真挚的这样做了，并承担了他以前没有看到的责任，他在这样做时，带来了一个同伴，并且今天他将成为一个新的Lord Odinson 。＂

全场响起了一阵响亮的欢呼声，Odin向慢慢走出来的Loki点点头，Loki领着穿着阿斯加德服装的Tony，Tony盯着所有设法适应这个地方的人。

＂别紧张，Anthony＂，Loki低声说，＂这里没有人会跟你说些什么，你也不必跟我父亲说什么＂，他说着，朝前面走了很长一段路。

Tony点点头，女孩们把他领到一间小房间，Loki在那之后不久就出现了，但Loki显然没有心情说话，正忙着摆弄自己的礼服。

走出去是很困难的，现在他想要逃脱人们的注意，因为他被带到了Loki和Odin的身边，他看到Frigga在对他微笑，他想他能做到，他能做到。

Loki环顾四周，微笑着说道：＂我欢迎大家出席这一盛会，我将介绍我的同伴，中庭的Tony Stark，现在更名为阿斯加德的Anthony Odinson。＂

Tony突然非常高兴，他抓住了自己的胳膊，因为他的视线锁定了Pepper，Pepper来了，其他人也来了。

Pepper瞟了他一眼，Tony不确定他是否没看错，她的右手紧紧地抓着Happy，Rhodey站在她的左边，表情和Pepper很像，Happy只是看起来不知所措，Fury和复仇者们都用近乎惊奇的眼神盯着他。的确，Tony穿着那件奇怪的、厚重的长袍，看上去完全不一样，然后他意识到了这点，对阿斯加德人来说这并不重，唯一能把他和原来的那个人视为同一人的就是电弧反应堆发出的光在织物上留下了斑点。

Loki继续说道：＂能找到一个与我们这种人或你们这种人有联系的灵魂是很难得的，尽管我遇到了很多麻烦，我给我的父亲和阿斯加德带来了很多痛苦，但他们还是结出了你们现在看到的果实。我已向我父亲庄严宣誓要留在这里，作为交换，Anthony已被接受成为了除了躯壳外完全是一名艾希尔人。＂，他对Tony困惑的反应微笑着说。

＂我请你明白，他以前从来没有到过这儿，对我们的生活也知道得很少＂，他后退了一步，拉着Tony，Odin又回到了前面的位置。

＂现在，我们为Anthony一家举行了送礼仪式，＂，Odin对Loki点头致意。

Loki笑着离开了Tony，不过，令他宽慰的是，Frigga过了一会儿走了过来并瞬间和他挽住了胳膊。

整个事情在很大程度上是压倒性的。

Loki走下楼，走到他的朋友们正在等他的地方，他不知道Loki现在要做什么，考虑到他以前对他们的愤怒，他现在对Loki脸上那微妙的微笑感到担心。

＂Pepper Potts女士＂，洛基对她点头说，＂Anthony的心里充满了对你的爱和钦佩，尽管你不注意细节，但在他的朋友中你是第一位的。＂

他举起手，一个黑色的球出现了，和他放Jarvis进去的那个球相似，他把它放在她手里：＂它能让你和Anthony自由交流——如果你们都拿着球，它也融入了你们认识的Jarvis的精髓，你们也可以通过他互相打听。＂

他转向Rhodey：＂Anthony也爱你，然而，我不会原谅你的过失，尽管他对那些不以为然。不过，对痛苦的无知是可以接受的，所以我给你和Potts女士一样的礼物＂，他说着，另一个黑色的球出现了，他把球递给了他。

他看向站在Pepper身旁的Happy：＂你也很忠诚，在中庭所有可能和Pepper在一起的人当中，他很高兴那个人是你＂，他又递给他一个球，然后转向复仇者联盟众人和Fury。

他先来到Fury身前：＂复仇者联盟的创始人，你给了Anthony一个前进的目标和方向，然而，你永远不会完全的接受他。＂

＂给你，我的礼物＂，他说着，举起一只手，让一个蓝色的球凝聚在一起，递给他，＂理解和共鸣将属于你，即使它是对你的诅咒。＂

他看着其他人：＂我把你们带到这里，因为我知道说再见就是真的，现在这就是再见。Anthony Stark已经不在了，不会再回到中庭了，我已将我的恩赐赐给你们各人，只是要到时候才能明白。＂

他依次递给他们每人一个不同颜色的球，Steve是蓝色的，Bruce是紫色的，Natasha是红色的，Clint是黑色的。

他转身大步走回Tony身边，Tony想知道他做了什么，但他不想在所有阿斯加德人面前讲话，他回头看了看。

＂我们稍后大厅里见＂，Loki说着，拉着Tony跟在他身后，因为他的左边他们来时穿过的是侧门而不是正门。

＂你给了他们什么？＂，他们走进他等候的房间时，Tony问道，＂我想知道，我不想让他们受伤。＂

Loki笑了，但Tony立刻明白了这个小东西背后的恶作剧。

＂我不过是把上帝的恩惠赐予了他们，至于那会是什么样子，将由他们自己的心决定。＂

Tony简直不知道该说什么好，但他知道，希望从来不会如同预期那样中被满足，尤其是与谎言和恶作剧之神有关。

Loki笑了笑：＂他们不会受到任何伤害，但他们会吸取惨痛的教训，会意识到许多事情都是理所当然的，现在，你们的告别宴会。＂

他二话不说的把Tony领到宴会厅的桌子前，让他坐在自己和Frigga之间，对此，托尼暗自感激。

Odin开始宴席时，她在桌子底下拉着他的手朝他微笑，说实话，他太不知所措了，对身边发生的事情还有些迷糊。当然，他吃得比周围的人少得多，不仅因为他不是埃西尔人，也因为他对发生得如此之快的一切都感到恶心。他感到每个人的目光都在盯着他，这让他感到不安，因为这曾经是他梦寐以求的东西。这一变化令人吃惊，但他不知道该怎么办，他想躲起来而不是炫耀。在这个让他感到不舒服的地方里，他完全不自在，他不知道这些人对他说的话会有什么反应，说实话，他们中的任何一个都可能杀了他，甚至是他在脑子里给他们起绰号的那两人——洗衣服的双胞胎。

宴会结束后，仆人们清理了一些桌子，一支即兴乐队开始一起唱歌，人们又跳又笑，这是超现实的，所有这些人都在庆祝他的到来。他认为Loki不是一个典型的王子，所以他不会有一个典型的伴侣，但仍然在整个过程中，Loki几乎没有和他说过话，而是拦截了那些祝福他和对Tony着迷的人。然而，他不知道他的目的何在，他非常想相信Loki明白他不容易接受这一切，他曾在他的脑子里翻来复去地转过，他应该知道他平静的时候是他最不愉快的时候。

最后，欢乐的气氛似乎渐渐平息下来，Loki从桌下拉起他的手，弯下身来：＂在他们离开大厅之前，我们为他们跳舞是我们这的传统＂，他平静地说，把Tony拉了起来。

Tony点点头：＂我想，唔，我是说，我不知道阿斯加德人的方式……＂

他说着突然在为他们鼓掌的人群前旋转起来。

Tony没有时间考虑他的脚在做什么，因为Loki绝对指挥着他在这里做什么，他仍然惊讶于这样一个长得如此清瘦的人竟然如此强壮，音乐是温和的，他发现自己很快就能跟上Loki灵巧的双脚轻松完成了步伐。

＂你学得很快，Anthony＂，Loki笑着说。

＂是的,天才,还记得吗？＂，他厚脸皮地说，开始享受这一动作，他喝了杯酒，感觉有点醉了。

Loki朝他咧嘴一笑，把他拉近一点，这时音乐变慢了，其他人给他们的空间也变小了，其他人也加入了进来。

Tony有些高兴，因为他被挤得离那个高个子更近了，同样的东西——自从他第一次看到他就感到的那种奇怪的感觉，仍然随着他的接近而让他有些冲昏头脑，尽管他坚持说他对整件事很生气，但他的心跳仍然在加速。

Loki弯下腰在他耳边低语：＂你的脉搏加快了，Anthony＂，他边说边呼气，Tony的脊背有些发颤。

Tony清了清嗓子，把目光从他身上移开：＂我一直在跳舞，记得吗？＂

Loki得意的笑了，把他的手从Tony的腰上挪到他的臀部上，手指在那里翩翩起舞：＂是的，相当精彩，我想补充一句，尤其是对于一个中庭人……＂

Tony不确定是酒，是这一整天的事情还是别的什么，但他觉得越来越累了。

Loki看到Tony的眼皮越来越重，皱起了眉头：＂我让Thor护送你的朋友们去私人房间，你可以和他们道别。＂，歌曲结束时，Loki说。

Tony被带进一间大休息室，Loki坐在他旁边的一张大长沙发上，等着其他人和Thor一起来。

Thor过了一会儿打开门，Tony跳了起来，立刻被Pepper搂在怀里，他把她推开一点，看见她在哭：＂Pepper，别这样＂，他恳求道。

＂我……我不介意，好吗？＂，他向她保证，当然，这个保证是假的，但是Pepper太难过了，没有注意到。

＂Tony，如果我做了什么伤害你的事，我很抱歉＂，她悲伤地看着他说。

他摇摇头，亲吻她的脸颊说：＂Pepper，你是我这辈子遇到的最好的人，什么也改变不了这一点。＂

他看到Happy紧张地站在她旁边，觉得很高兴：＂Loki是对的，如果我有想和Pepper在一起的人，那一定是你，照顾好她，好吗？＂

他说着离开Pepper，深情地拥抱着他。

Happy点了点头：＂我会的，老板。＂

他看着Rhodey，笑着说：＂我想你可以玩我的盔甲了。＂

＂谁知道呢，也许我在这里的时候会想出一些奇怪的混合套装＂，他笑着说。

他转向复仇者联盟：＂我会想念你们的＂，他说。

＂我希望你们快乐，这比什么都重要，我只是……我只是我，我并不是无所不能。＂

Steve点点头：＂Tony，我只是想说，我……我不知道我想说什么——我还没想明白，很抱歉我们在做决定时把你排除在外，是我们不公平，我现在知道了。＂

Tony耸耸肩：＂我也很抱歉，我想如果我们之间没有Howard的话，我们本来可以成为朋友的，他总有办法破坏我的感情＂，他笑着说，＂我想即使在他死后这一点也没有改变。＂

接着，Clint伸出手来：＂伙计，我只是……我希望这对你有好处。＂

Tony微笑着摇了摇头：＂是的，对你来说也是，肥啾。＂

Bruce开口：＂Tony，我觉得我们之间的关系变得很僵，而且……我应该看到一些东西，但我没有。我想自怜是有害的，我能活这么久是有原因的，这一定是其中之一。＂

＂没关系，你是我的科学兄弟，这很好＂，他点了点头说。

Natasha接着伸出手来，托尼握了握：＂我知道，我本可以做得更好＂，她说。

＂好吧，这就是生活，对吧＂，他笑着说，＂试着处理账本上的赤字，我想我不会像我想的那样清理我的房间了。＂

＂Tony，拜托，你确定吗？你会没事吧？＂，他转过身来，又一次被Pepper抱住，她泪流满面的询问。

＂Pepper，我很好。你已经是史塔克工业的首席执行官了，所以你应该没有问题。你对董事会和公众说什么由你决定，现在对我来说已经不重要了，所以告诉他们他们需要听到的＂，Tony一边说一边理了理垂在脸上的发丝，＂嫁给Happy，生几个孩子，为了我将一个叫为Tony。＂

她对他笑了笑，Thor走上前来：＂跟我来，我带你们穿过彩虹桥，这比Loki的方法舒服多了。＂

Tony看着他们都离开了，一想到再也见不到他们，心里就很难过。他瘫倒在座位上，凝视着太空，由于穿了那件无比厚重的长袍，他已经筋疲力尽了，他以为反Hulk装甲已经够重了，没想到这东西更让人令人窒息。

＂你还好吗？＂，Loki说着拿着一杯鲜绿色的饮料回来了。

＂又热又累＂，他说着从他手里接过那个清澈的玻璃杯一口气喝了下去，奇怪的味道几乎呛得他透不过气来，它的味道就像压碎的糖果和火合二为一。

他抬头看着Loki，Loki正抿着酒杯：＂那是什么鬼东西？＂，他问道，迅速地眨着眼睛。

＂你们中庭人也喝这种酒，你们管它叫苦艾酒。在酒精饮料中加入特殊草药的混合物，相当放松，你可能需要它，在这样忙碌的一天后＂，Loki说着交叉双腿，啜饮他的葡萄酒。

Tony从未有过这种感觉，他觉得自己好像喝醉了，但他的嘴却在刺痛，就像酒碰过的地方都麻木了，同时又充满了感觉。

他摇摇头：＂我感觉怪怪的＂，他说着，挪了挪身子，站不起来，他感到Loki的手在他身上，旋涡般的感觉笼罩着他，他回到了Loki的房间。

Loki笑了，解开他身上厚重的长袍，让它们掉在地上。Tony的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他并不在意自己赤身裸体如同刚出生的婴儿般站在Loki房间的中央，他感到世界在倾斜，生命终于停止了，他凝视着绿色窗帘上舞动的星星。

等等，那是Loki的床顶的帷缦……


	5. 苦艾酒迷梦

第四章

他突然意识到自己身在何处，身处何方，Tony对此的反应完全相同，他再也不会这样了，他朝床的一边望去看见Loki在脱衣服，这就够了。

他的大脑是如此的混沌以至于他甚至不能停下来去思考，他只知道他马上就要离开地狱了，他翻了个身，爬过一片宽阔的地带想要离开这里。老实说，他不在乎去哪儿，他的大脑太糊涂了，他甚至看不清自己要去哪儿，他感到Loki的手在他身上，开始尖叫着把他推开。

不是今天，他会离开而且再也不会回来了……他居然觉得在他今天说了那些话之后他会以不同的方式对他。当然，他从不相信他是诚实的，他在这件事上真是一直被拖来拽去没有多少发言权，他真是忍无可忍了！

Loki知道这是一场赌博，但他有理由向他脆弱的伴侣证明这一点，他料到他会有反应，但这种反应的强烈程度和暴力程度出乎他的意料。他不是阿斯加德人，但在某种程度上来说仍然是，Loki对此做出了反应，他扔下了他一直拿着的睡衣然后传送到另一边去接住他，因为他差点从床上一头栽到石头地板上。

Loki皱了皱眉，意识到他喝的酒可能比他想象的要多一点，否则他就不会给他安眠药了。他没有撒谎，这几乎和中庭人所谓的苦艾酒一模一样，只是阿斯加德人从没有受到同样的影响，他也从未见过中庭人有对此的反应，当然了，他知道Tony在想什么，如果他想阻止它，他必须让它起作用。

Loki在Tony无力地对他挣扎时不得不把他拉回来时，他畏缩了一下，对Loki来说，这就像抱起一个挣扎的孩子，他仍然惊讶于中庭人与密度更大的阿斯加德人相比是多么的轻。

老实说，即使在他拼尽全力和他斗争时那也并没有什么成果。当他感到他的牙齿咬了他的胳膊时他脸部扭曲了一下，当然他并没有咬破他的皮肤，但有点刺痛。

他苦笑着想，这就像和一只小野兽搏斗一样，把它留给像Loki这样的人好了，最后得到一个几乎和他塑造的猛兽一样的伴侣。

"Anthony，别这样"，他用疲惫的语调说。

他自己也设法脱下长袍，但仍然穿着裤子，他想等Tony安顿下来后他就会把它们处理掉，他设法把他拉到床中央，克制住了打他的冲动，他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。

他不会那样对待他的，如果他继续这样做，他无疑会受到这些事情的影响，但此时他无法控制自己，毕竟他是一个王子的伴侣，有他必须遵守的规则。

"Anthony"，他说，最后把吓坏了的中庭人禁锢在他背上。

Tony气喘吁吁地看着他，Loki清楚地看到他眼中的恐惧，虽然邪神对此表面上看起来没什么，即便他曾极度的试图控制他的小伴侣，但Loki仍旧感到它在拉扯他的心。

此时的控制是必要的，他不能再让他伤害自己了，曾经试图寻过短见的人很有可能会再次寻短见，他不会也不可能冒这种险，即使这意味着他在这个关头比自己希望的更有力量。

Tony太爱争论了，而且意志坚强，如果他让他继续，他会的。

"别这样Anthony，看着我。"

尽管凭着Loki的力量和速度但他仍旧不敢放开他，他知道的远不止这些，他不希望他在这种情况下伤害他自己，他也必须小心不要伤害他，他清楚地意识到和自己的身体相比他身体是多么的脆弱，就像它是多么轻一样。

Loki调整了一下他的姿势，使他的一条腿弯在腰上，另一条腿弯在臀部旁边，两只手几乎不受任何压力地托着他的肩膀，刚好能让他平静下来。这个姿势是禁锢的姿势，但却减轻了Loki的重量以至于不会压到他，也使他没有在惊慌中试图逃跑。

Loki对自己再次抓住他的能力充满信心，但他更担心的是他会像有些人那样当一个人在一个陌生的地方会感到害怕和孤独，尤其是他还被酒精和魔法弄得神智不清，这是人类不可预知的天性。

也许某天晚上在阿斯加德的大厅里裸体追逐会很有趣，但这不是适合它的夜晚，Loki并不是不知道Tony正处于一种非常危险的状态，但他必须尽快把他带出来。

Loki不会用他的魔法。

他可以很容易地清除他头脑中的毒素，或者让他再次入睡，不，他不能那样做，因为那样会破坏整晚的目的。

在这种情况下，他需要他，就像他所熟悉的那样，脆弱的、被困住的，他需要他去正视，他需要他明白——Loki不是Stane，这是唯一的方法来证明。

毫无疑问，在诡计之神的大脑里也许还有其他的方法，但是Loki没有足够的时间来解决这些问题。他也怀疑自己是否有那个耐心，Loki知道他自己的欲望也许会在某个时候压倒他，不管他想不想小心一点。

Tony的身体在他身下颤抖着，但他静止不动，向他点点头："Anthony，我需要你看着我。你在这里很安全，我答应过你，这是真的，我是来保护你而不是来伤害你的。我知道我必须证明这一点，我想要的比你生命中任何人想要的都要多，你不必给我那些机械小玩意，你没有任何必须对我尊崇的心里压力，你不需要仅仅为了满足我而把自己交给我，凡人，他们在很多方面利用了你，但这些我都不要，Anthony。"

Tony头晕目眩心跳加速，但他别无选择只能听着Loki的话。他能信任他吗？他咽了口唾沫，把目光移开，他太累了，和他的搏斗使他更加疲惫不堪，他又一次惊讶于这样一个如此瘦削的人所具有的力量，他的身体在他的双手下变得软弱无力，他接受了这里发生的一切，不管它是什么。他很快就了解到阿斯加德人做事的方式与他习惯的方式大不相同，与王子结婚意味着他受到的法律约束比他想的要多，如果这是必须的，他会容忍的，然而，令他吃惊的是，Lok挪动了下放开了手滑到他身边，用厚厚的被子将他们盖住。

他感到自己的皮肤上光秃秃的，猜想Loki已经神奇地脱光了衣服，他闭上眼睛，不由自主地呜咽起来。

"Anthony，我没指望什么"，Loki平静地说道，把矮个男人拉近他的脸，这样他就能感觉到他的整个身体都贴着他。

尽管Tony浑身战栗，但他感觉到了温暖，他被Loki那令人惊讶的温暖所包围，他们的身体像一片片相匹配的粘土一样被塑造在一起，Loki用双臂搂住他，双手抵住他的下背，然后不再动弹。

Tony发现自己把头埋进了脖子的凹陷处，却没有意识到自己在做什么，这感觉很好，他闻到了一股说不清的味道，酒，绿色的东西，一整天都在冲击着他，他再也不能保持清醒了。

Loki感觉到Tony的呼吸越来越深，他知道他已经屈服于折磨他身体的疲惫，他慢慢地把一只手抬起枕在脑后。

很长的一段时间里，他并不对要一直和某个人在一起感到愉悦，一想到这是一种灵魂的束缚，他就奋力抗争。起初，他很生气，非常生气，因为他可能会被绑在这样一个令人沮丧的男孩身上。想想看，他不得不被绑在一个中庭人身上，起初他对此很反感，他想着花费自己的时间扮演Tony所说的什么"守护天使"不让他死去从而避免给自己带来麻烦。Loki确信，即便Tony死了对他来说也不会糟到哪去，但他相当喜欢他的魔法，不想因为一个烦人的凡人冒着失去它的危险。后来，他越了解他就越想要他，当然，Loki想要的他通常都能得到，这次也不例外。

然而，尽管那样，那种纯粹占有的欲望不知何时已经开始转变成别的东西，并且他无法解释清它。

不管怎样，他并没有别的意图，他只想看着他休息，没有别的。Loki知道他还没准备好做更多的事情，如果他有更多的时间，如果有更多的时间，他会接受的。

可是，他没有更多的时间。

只有他们在一起度过了第一个夜晚他才能完成他的魔法绑定，这是一条古老的法律，它阻止了那些为了诡计而结婚的人的结合，但这要在有限的时间内完成，它确实很难使他的伴侣现在感到足够舒适以达成最后一步从而确保他们将继续在一起并留在阿斯加德的地步。

如果Tony在他们结合的第一个月后还不是一个完整的Odinson他就会被赶出去，Loki知道这段时间太短了，但他会努力确保事情顺其自然，就像今晚一样，他会加快进度。

在某些人看来，裸睡在别人的怀里似乎无足轻重，但Loki知道Tony需要触摸带来的安慰，但同时又担心这一点，因为会期望他接受这种触摸。给他喝一杯会让他的大脑感到疲惫并让他动弹不得的饮料似乎是一种让他变得更听话的方法，但实际上这是向他的一种表示，无论他多么虚弱和脆弱他都不会利用他。Loki不知道解决这些问题的其他方法，Tony的头脑聪慧且思虑繁重，Loki明白这一点，因为他自己也差不多。他在他们周围施展他的魔法，一个看不见的穹顶——可以防止Tony从他身边溜走，他知道Odin已经向他保证Tony在阿斯加德不会受到伤害，可是对此他并不是怎么相信，他从来没有预言的天赋，但是他的骨子里有一种他无法解释的不详预感。

……

这个梦也许是Steve有史以来经历的最大的噩梦，这比他感受到的任何东西都要真实，他醒来时浑身是汗，喘不过气来，当他冲进浴室时，他没有注意到Loki给他的球体在床头桌的抽屉里发着光。梦中，在他成为现在这个样子之前，在他注射血清前他就已经被捕获了，这一切都是那么可怕和真实，并且在他醒来之前他一直认为那一切都是真实的。

在另一个房间里，Clint醒来时的状态和Steve刚才差不多，他气喘吁吁地打开所有的灯，疯狂地看着镜子里自己的眼睛。那个梦是如此真实……他被一个施展魔法的女巫诅咒了，他的视觉被永久地改变成可怕的隧道幻象，他使劲咽了一口唾液，又检查了一下自己的眼睛，那感觉是如此真实。

他也没有注意到给他的那颗球发出的微弱的光芒。

Natasha尖叫着醒来，一只手放在两腿之间，另一只手放在胸前，她扯开衬衣大口的喘气，它是如此真实。她拨了一下头发站起身来对着镜子看了很久，她是女人，她不是男人，她是女人。

那个发光的球体同样没有被注意到。

Bruce在转变中醒来，他的梦境是如此真实，幸运的是他能从里面出来。他跌跌撞撞地走进旅馆的浴室，瞥了一眼水池中给他的圆球，它微微发光，他点了点头，毫无疑问，那可怕的噩梦是Loki干的，他把它捡起来扔在厕所旁边的垃圾桶里，他现在要退房，在那之后他就再也睡不着了。

他走的很快，同样没有注意到当他捡起球时球在他包里发出了柔和的光芒。

接下来的几周里类似的事情又发生了，除了Bruce他们谁也没有把它和那些球体联系起来，并且他又一次的躲起来了。

当他居住在村子给他的小屋的那段日子里时他并没有试图去联系他们，他想知道Loki正试图传达的信息是什么，或者这仅仅是惩罚他过去对Tony所做的错事。他发现自己常常会想他可以如此随心所欲的使用Tony提供给他的那些东西，在某种程度上，他曾觉得Tony相信收买他们的忠诚是他唯一所能做的。他躺在小床上，盯着天花板看了很久，直到一个小女孩进来和他说话。

＂医生先生？＂，她悄悄地问。

Bruce抬头看着她，她是一个小女孩，村里的一个人，她那乌黑的头发在头上扎成一条马尾，她深情的眼睛似乎带着超出她能力范围的情感。

＂什么事，亲爱的？＂，他用她的语言问道。

＂你为什么这么伤心？晚上，你哭了＂，她温柔地说。

她大概九岁，他想，几天前她扭伤了脚踝，他帮她做了手术。

Bruce笑了：＂我有时做恶梦＂，他说着，瞥了一眼他的包，那个他似乎无法摆脱的球就藏在那里。

＂当我做噩梦的时候，我试着去想开心的事情，然后我就会梦到它们＂，她友善地笑着说。

Bruce点点头：＂我试过，但很难，我想我的梦和你的不同，这是关于一个我曾经称之为朋友的人。＂

＂你不能那么做＂，她说。

Bruce皱起了眉头，问道：＂不能做什么？＂

＂没有人曾经是你的朋友，他们永远是你的朋友，不管发生什么事，不管你对他们有多生气"，她笑着说，"他们会原谅你，因为你们是朋友，你要看他们的心和灵魂，他们知道你在乎他们，即使他们不说。＂

Bruce叹了口气，用手摩挲着他的黑发：＂我做了一些不该做的事，也没做到我该做的事，我不是一个好朋友，我想他不会再是我的朋友了＂，他说，耸了耸肩。

＂那就跟他道歉吧＂，她耸了耸肩说，＂如果你们是朋友，他会很高兴的＂

Bruce感到一种奇怪的感觉，他环顾四周，这是一种被监视的感觉，他不知道这种感觉从何而来。

＂我知道，我知道他隐藏一些事是有原因的，但我想我应该注意到他是多么需要我。＂

那天晚上，Bruce的噩梦停止了，第二天早上他醒来发现球不见了，所以，Loki那么做是为了教导他们么？

其他人花了更长的时间才理解他们收到的“礼物”。

下一个得到某种理解的是Steve，他每天晚上都会做这些梦，最后他挣扎着去了一家酒吧。

并不是说他会喝醉，只是他需要去一个人们不认识他并期望他成为美国队长的地方，于是他穿得很随便，朝那里走去，他躲在角落里的一个小位子里，躲在阴影里喝着啤酒，即便这不会淹没他的悲伤。

一个女人最终坐在他对面，他吓了一跳，他看着她，一个金发碧眼的女人，她诱惑地笑了笑，他摇了摇头。

＂嘿，对交友不感兴趣＂，他叹了口气说。

她点了点头：＂那太好了，我也是。我觉得你看起来有点难过呢，亲爱的，你在想什么？＂，她说着把下巴托在手里看着他。

Steve不知道为什么，但他开始说话了：＂我只是……我的某个朋友……嗯……我甚至不知道他是否真的是我的朋友，我们是一个团队的一部分，我应该领导它……但他从来不听我的话，从来不按照我说的去做，他现在走了……我一直在想自己的过去……我不知道为什么。＂

她眨眨眼说：＂你过去的经历会一直困扰着你，所以你有这样的问题真是太好了。＂

他摇摇头：＂我那时又小又弱，人们取笑我，嘲笑我，从那以后我改变了很多。＂

＂这个朋友是那样对你的吗？＂，她歪着头问道。

＂当然不会，我不认为他会那样做＂，他说，＂我是说，我不知道，但我想他年轻的时候可能也有同样的问题。＂

他的脑海里突然闪过一副场景，一段关于因为与众不同而被嘲笑和折磨的记忆，Steve皱起眉头，这是真的吗？当然是……

＂谢谢＂，他说完就起身迅速离开了。

第二天，他在图书馆里寻求帮助研究一些事情。他查阅了Howard和Tony写的文章和论文，他震惊地发现Tony的第一篇论文是在15岁发表的，那是量子力学理论。在整理东西时，他在警察记事本上偶然发现了小镇报纸上的一则小广告，他眨了眨眼，把它举了起来，Howard-Stark以虐待儿童和危害他人罪被捕，保释成功，案子驳回。Steve注意了它的日期并开始整理东西，直到他看到一篇关于是糟糕的父亲的明人的文章，Howard的名字排在第一位。

Steve心情沉重，Howard不是他想的那样，这篇文章说，当Howard把他的儿子处于不必要的危险之中时，他曾多次多次用钱使他逃避指控，在他的孩子显然受到他的虐待时，他还向儿童福利官员支付了赔偿金。伴随着文章的是一张他认识的人的照片，他拖着还是孩子的Tony和他站在一旁，Steve甚至在那张颗粒状的照片中看到了Tony的表情，Tony害怕Howard……他接着更深入地研究那些文件，他想知道的远不止这些，他把Stane的所作所为和Loki强迫他们观看的事情放在一起，他很震惊自己竟然对Tony说了那些话，这么多事情，如果他停下来想一想，他们就能察觉到了。

难怪他在酗酒里找到了安慰，难怪他在别人的怀里寻求安全，难怪他花更多的时间和机器呆在一起，因为它们不会伤害他，Tony生活中的每一个人都以某种方式伤害过他。

还有一篇文章引起了他的注意，上面有一张Tony和他制作的第一块电路板的照片，Tony告诉记者他的脑子大多数时候都转得太快了，他笑着对面试官说，有时候他在意识到自己做了什么之前身体就已经先一步行动了，他的大脑可以思考堪比电脑。这篇文章接着指出，即使在Tony还是个孩子的时候，他就能在计算机完成计算之前完成复杂的方程之类的事情。

图书管理员过来看看他，轻轻地笑了，她是一位举止非常和善的老太太。

＂你没事吧，亲爱的？＂，她看了看他摆出来的材料问道。

＂我很好，只是对一些事情感到意外＂，他说，开始收集材料。

她拿起一份医生报告的复印件，上面写着七岁的Tony锁骨断了，但Howard没有对此作出解释。

＂喔，可怜的孩子，我经常在新闻上看到他，听说他醒来了但是又不见了＂，她沉重地叹了口气说。

Steve看着她：＂又？＂

她点了点头：＂哦，是的，我得把报纸存档，或者在它们数字化之前把它们放进缩微胶片里，我记得有一次有人来删除关于那个史塔克家男孩的文章。＂

＂删除它们？＂，他问道。

她点了点头：＂哦，是的，第一次发生之后我变得疑神疑鬼了，所以剩下的这些是我复制的，可怜的孩子，我记得那个男孩小的时候有六次被绑架索要赎金……＂

＂六次？＂，Steve皱着眉头说，＂我不知道……＂

她点了点头：＂是啊，他爸爸从来不会为他付赎金的，他说如果他付一笔赎金，以后就会有更多的人想去试一试。可怜的孩子，我记得有一次绑匪把他装在一个箱子里扔进水里，差点把他淹死，你知道，作为一个父亲，他真是个残忍的人。＂

她转身离开了，留下Steve惊恐地盯着他看到的东西，这不是他记忆中的Howard-Stark。他现在明白了，Tony对他说的一些话不会有好的反应，当Steve认识Howard-Stark时，他可能是一个伟大的人，但对Tony来说，他是一个真正可怕的父亲。

他带着沉重的思绪闷闷不乐地回到自己的公寓，脑子里充满了这些沉重的想法。他都对Tony说了些什么？对他说所谓的大道理，对他说Howard比他强多了，那真是太恐怖了。他朝楼上走去，坐下来脱下外衣，那圆球已经在他的衣袋里放了一整天了。

＂天哪，Tony＂，他仰面躺在床上，盯着天花板径自说着，＂我不知道，你应该告诉我的。我不会听你的，是吗？我是多么愚蠢啊，我不听你的解释，不关心我的团队，我成了什么样的“队长”？＂，他深深地叹了口气，两周以来第一次睡着后没有做噩梦。

Natasha最后请了假期离开了，因为可怕的噩梦变得越来越糟以至于睡觉就像一场赌博。一天下午，她漫步到一家小酒馆，一位年轻女子瘫坐在她旁边，有节奏地揉着腿。

＂Malibu＂，她叹了口气说，接着用手摸了摸她的黑发。

＂你坐下来是想谈谈吗？＂，Natasha和善地微笑着问。

她接过水果饮料，对Natasha微笑：＂Amy＂，她说着和她握了握手。

她的眼睛是深棕色的：＂你看起来状态也不怎么好＂，她笑着说。

Natasha点点头：＂是的，我无法入眠，我想是因为我的一个朋友。他结婚了，他的丈夫把他的一切过错都怪在我们身上，我不能改变这个人的过去，所以我不明白为什么我要为此受苦。＂

Amy笑了，啜饮了一口饮料：＂我知道那是什么感觉。我哥哥，他就是不能理解我，他能做的事我做不到，可他就是不明白。＂

＂哦？是吗＂，她说着将目光从她的伏特加酒转向她。

＂瞧，我有脑瘫，但它只毁了我的一条腿，就是这条腿＂，她说着轻拍她一直摩擦着的腿。

＂它让我疼得像个婊子，也不能站立很长时间，所以我就成了个残废。我为此总是不能保住工作，这让我太痛苦了，如果我不每隔几分钟动一下……你懂的＂，她叹了口气，＂他告诉我我是一个没用的废物，因为我能走路，而所有这些患有CP的人都不能走路，所以我不应该抱怨太多。呃，那些患有脑瘫的人甚至感觉不到他们的腿所以他们不会像我一样疼痛，你能明白吗？我的意思是，我知道这可能是更糟糕的争论，我真的这么认为，但这真的很糟糕，因为这是我经历过的最糟糕的事情，所以对我来说这是世界上最糟糕的事情。＂

Natasha眨了眨眼，久久地望着她：＂我想你是对的，我从来没有那样想过。＂

她叹了口气：＂别误会，我很庆幸我能走路，我为那些不能的人感到难过，我也全心全意地爱我的双胞胎兄弟，可是他有时候告诉我要忍耐要我忍气吞声要我面对这一切，这让我非常痛苦，有时候，我就是做不到。＂

他们聊了一会儿后Natasha就走了，走回家时她思考着遇到的那个女孩所说的话，她猜她对Tony的经历不予理会是不公平的，她认为被沉溺水中不是特别痛苦的事情并不意味着像Tony这样的人不会觉得它不可怕，当她告诉他必须忘掉所发生的一切时，她想，那一定很痛。

作为一个职业骗子，她怎么能完全错过一个像她一样会说谎的人呢？她回到了航空母舰一头栽进了床上，这是一个漫长的星期以来她第一次进入了无梦的睡眠。

Clint的噩梦令人不安，但他并没有让它们从表面上影响他，他不能。他不知道发生了什么，但他非常确信这与那个该死的邪神有关。

当Maria Hill 走到他身后时，他正凝视着天空母舰的窗外。

＂嗨，Clint＂，她说，＂你这样穿着看起来更糟了＂，她微笑着对他说。

＂噩梦＂，他叹了口气说。

＂似乎到处都是＂，她望着脚下的城市说。

Clint扬起眉毛抬头看着她

＂是他妈的Loki惹的祸＂，他喃喃自语道，＂该死的混蛋，把我们无法控制的事情都怪到我们头上。＂

Maria耸耸肩：＂嗯，他确实希望Tony不要自杀。＂

＂但我什么也没做！我的意思是，也许我有点粗鲁取笑他玩弄女人和酗酒，但他自己都不在乎自己，所以为什么别人要管他呢？＂，他说着翻了个白眼。

＂唔，Loki认为你这么做也是有“贡献”的，你觉得呢？＂，她问，若有所思地看着窗外。

＂当然不是。我的意思是，这不像他……那样做是为了……＂

＂Fury告诉了我Loki向你们展示和谈论的那些回忆，你知道，很多女人，也包括男人，在被强奸后倾向于寻找多个伴侣，他们在寻找他们无法控制的安全。酒精和毒品也很常见，尤其是在童年时期被虐待之后，这是一个非常糟糕的组合＂，她叹了口气说道。

Clint抬头看着她：＂我想我本可以做一些不同的事情，但这并不像Tony表现的的那么容易，除了Natasha，这个混蛋大概是我认识的最好的说谎者了。＂

Maria看着他笑了：＂但真正的问题不就是你们心安理得的拿走了Tony给予你们的一切然后要求的更多却从来没有费心去了解他吗？＂

她转身离开了，留下Clint独自思考了很长时间，最后他站起来走向他的房间，躺在床上盯着天花板。他猜他向Tony索要了很多东西，甚至没有问他是否还有什么别的事要做，他已经没有了他的机械武器，神盾局似乎没有人能复制Tony做的一些东西。过了好一会儿，他睡着了，直到第二天早上他才意识到，他再也没有被可怕的梦所困扰了。

Thor和Sif以及其他战士坐在一起想着那天发生的事情，Sif异乎寻常地安静，Thor比平时喝得还要多。

＂你认为我弟弟做得对吗？＂，他问她。

Sif摇摇头：＂他这么做是为了帮助他，还是仅仅因为他想占有他？＂

Thor想了想：＂在某种程度上，我会说他这么做是为了占有欲，然而，得到Tony-Stark并没有什么好处，相反，我只能想到那会给他带来的不便和麻烦。他愿意付出一切让Tony和他在一起，对我弟弟来说，这是很大的代价，要知道，他把自由看得比什么都重要。＂

＂这么说，你认为他在乎那个凡人？＂，她问道。

Thor点了点头：＂当他和其他人说话时他心里充满了报复，他这副模样我以前从未见过。＂

Sif和Thor又坐了一会儿，问道：＂你认为Tony在这里会快乐吗？＂

Thor摇了摇头：＂我也不确定会发生什么事了。＂

……

Tony醒来时很暖和，他觉得这是自己很长时间以来第一次睡着时没有做噩梦，他哼了一声，转身却发现自己被压住了。

他的第一反应是恐慌，挣扎着试图摆脱腹部和大腿上可怕的沉重负担，他呜咽了一声，拖着被子从床的一边跑了过去，径直地撞上了一道清澈的屏障。他跪坐起来，久久地用手指着它，它似乎很结实，环绕着床。

＂你不能穿过它，Anthony＂，一个熟悉的声音从他身后传来。

Tony转过身来，把被子紧紧地裹在身上，盯着Loki。

Loki坐在床上，用手托着头，他目不转睛地盯着Tony，Tony又后退挤向屏障。

＂怎么了？＂，他终于问道。

＂唔，我担心今天早上你醒来的时候可能会试着跑掉，但是现在还不允许，在你可以独自在大厅里闲逛之前，你还得和我呆在一起一段时间，我不确定你的安全，尽管我父亲Odin说了保证的话＂，Loki说到，他仍然呆在原地看着他，看到他似乎一点也没有放松下来时他有些难过。

Tony咽了一口唾沫，猜测那道屏障终究还是在床的四周，突然间，一想到他真的是一个人呆在这个连他的盔甲都不管用的地方，他的手不由自主地颤抖起来。Loki拥有所有这些他一无所知的魔法，而且他永远也无法抵挡，他只是随手在床周围形成一道屏障他就无法逃脱。

突然，他感到世界在倾斜，他意识到四周已经被染成了绿色，他从蜷缩在床边地板上的地方飘了起来。他已经习惯了飞行，但这有一种奇怪的反胃效果，因为他被扔在床上，正好落在Loki等待着的腿上。

Tony在考虑事情的时候他总会坐起来，当Loki一言不发地剥去他身上的毯子时，Tony睁大了眼睛，他吓呆了，他不知道还能做什么，他不记得前一天发生了什么，但他知道Loki在他完全失去知觉的时候并没有利用他，那很好，但是现在呢？当Loki的手指触碰他裸露的皮肤时，他退缩了，不敢看他。

＂Tony，看着我＂，他说着拉开毯子，这让Tony觉得自己很暴露。

Loki本人也依然赤身裸体，他双臂搂住Tony的腰，手指在他的臀部和下背部轻轻舞动：＂我不会做任何你不希望我做的事，Anthony-Odinson。我也许有权要求我们之间的肉体结合，但我不会的，Anthony。我担心它一定会发生，在下个月圆之夜出现之前，但不一定非得马上发生。＂

Loki说着停顿了下动作，一只手放在电弧反应堆上，另一只手抱着Tony的臀部。

Tony点了点头，有些不敢相信他的话，因为前一天进展很快，他颤抖着吸了一口气，然后又吸了一口气。

Loki将Tony转过身来，双手放在他的脸上，看到他脸上迅速地闪过泪光：＂很好，Anthony，我不希望你再一个人受苦了，我感受到你的痛苦……＂

他说着拉起Tony的手放在自己赤裸的胸膛上：＂我想让它停下来。＂


End file.
